


Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "For science", Accidental Voyeurism, Anxtruceit, Aphrodisiacs, Barely Legal, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Burns, Caught, Choking, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Compulsive lying, Conversion therapy mention, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Dark virgil, Demisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Dirty Talk, Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App, Don't learn about sex through porn, Dont do that Patton, Exhibitionism, Exploding dessert, F-- slur, FWBs, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frontage, Greaser AU, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, Homophobia, Human AU, Hunting kink, Kink Negotiation, Kitten Virgil, Knifeplay, Logan tries so hard, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Messy, Multi, Multiple Arms, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit Sanders, Notes on sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ovipostor, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pet Play, Piss Play, Plushophilia, Porn Watching, Potentially unsympathetic character, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Remus, Queer used as a slur, Riding, Royaliceit - Freeform, Scars, Sexual Shame, Shadow Manipulation, Slime, Smangst, Smut, Smut and Angst, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strip Tease, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Watersports, Wet & Messy, accidental arousal, first time saying I love you, polyamsanders - Freeform, pre smut, primal play, sharp teeth, slight body horror, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: "A 'month' long challenge of smut prompts involving the Sanders Sides. From 21st of October until 1st of December 2019"





	1. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 1: Solo  
c. Roman often has a hard time keeping himself quiet even during a quick, casual masturbation session, he has to bury his head into something or use a gag to muffle his moans and whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App

Roman closes the door to his room. The sound of the latch catching seems loud to his ears. His breathing, too, sounds loud. His chest heaves from his hidden secret.  
  
Under his pristine, white pants are a pair of lacy red panties and, inside him buzzing and pulsing, is a remote-controlled vibrator.  
  
Roman bites his lip to muffle a moan then scrambles to his bed. He sheds his clothes, not caring in the slightest where they land. He lays in the center of his huge, soft bed. He grinds his hips down and the vibe brushes past his prostate.  
  
"Fuck!" he moans, loudly. Roman palms at his cock through his panties, feeling the damp spot grow as he leaks precum. He grabs another vibrator. He presses it to his panties and turns up the one inside him with a remote. He teases himself, trying and failing to muffle his moans.  
  
Finally, he slips out of his panties. Without even a trace of hesitation his stuffs the red lace into his mouth, tasting himself in the fabric.  
  
Roman drags the vibe over his leaking, aching cock, moaning into his panties. He rolls his hips, rocking between to two vibes. Drool dribbles down his chin, his panties just barely managing to muffles his moans as he gets closer and closer to the edge.  
  
With a jerk and a spasm, Roman cries out. His cum spurts on to his heaving, flushed chest. He drops the vibrator on the bed and rolls on to his side to take out the smaller vibe. He spits out his soaked panties and wipes the spit from his chin.  
  
He should get up, clean up, but all he can do right now is replay the sounds of his pleasure in his head. He moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App


	2. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 2: Prinxiety  
d. Roman has a wild, creative mind and that doesn’t stop when it comes to sex, he comes up with interesting and creative kinks to try. Virgil is a little hesitant on some and flat out refuses others, some he doesn’t mind indulging Roman in.

Roman and Virgil's sex life is good. Perhaps, if you asked Roman he would say it was a bit vanilla, but it's still good. It was hard enough getting the anxious trait relaxed enough to even take off his hoodie, actually getting to sex had been harder. But, now they've fallen into a groove of sweet, sappy love making. 

Virgil deserves sweet, but Roman, being the creative side, can't help getting bored. Virgil had almost had a panic attack when Roman told him he wanted to try some new things, thinking Roman was going to leave him. After many, many reassurances and a cuddle session, Roman suggested he write a list of the things he wanted to try and Virgil could go over it. He could mark things he would and would not be willing to try.

So, that's what lead him here, sitting in Roman's room with pens scattered around him. Some things, like choking and degradation, get slashed through in red pen. Others, collars; hair pulling and biting; and blindfolds and handcuffs, get circled in green. And, things Virgil would try cautiously are marked in yellow, things like pet play, omo, and full-body bondage.

A lot of the things on the list, Virgil has to ask Roman about. Take for instance temperature play. 

Roman smiles, reassuringly, and explains. "It usually involves ice or melted wax. The intense cold and heat can be very enjoyable." He smirks a little, "plus the wax can be an interesting way to mark a lover."

Virgil's interests are piqued and he marks it in yellow, a faint blush painting itself across his cheeks.

Roman chuckles and brushes back Virgil's bangs, kissing his forehead. "Let's give it rest for tonight. You can decide if you want to try anything another day."

They cuddle in bed that night. The list seems almost to be forgotten in the following days, but thoughts start swirling in Virgil's head.

Cold and heat? What would that feel like? 

Roman knows his boyfriend, he can practically read his thoughts, but he doesn't say anything. When Virgil is ready, he'll ask.

And, ask he does. They have a standing appointment. Every Friday night is movie night in Roman's room. Between the second and third film Virgil, laying on Roman's chest idly rubbing the fabric of the princely traits pyjama shirt between his fingers, whispers out.

"Hey, Ro?"

"Yes, my anxious amor?"

"I was..." Virgil starts, pauses to take a breath, and begins again. "I was thinkin' about the, um, the list.."

Roman rubs Virgil's back. "What about it?"

"I was... I mean if you want I... I was thinking of... you know..." Virgil's volume drops even lower. "...tryin' something..."

Roman sits up and holds Virgil's hands. "It's okay, babe. We can try, or not try, whatever you want."

"The, um, the hot/cold thing? With the... the ice and wax?"

Roman nods, "temperature play?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Yeah? isn't really yes, baby." Roman is always adamant about consent.

Virgil looks Roman in his eyes, "yes. Yes, I would like to try that with you."

Roman smiles and kisses Virgil softly. "Now? Or, tommorow?"

"Tommorow?"

"Of course, baby." Roman smiles softly. "Besides, your favorite is next."

Virgil relaxes and presses into Roman, "thank you, Ro."

"Thank you, mi amor."

They finish their movie marathon well past one in the morning.

Roman is, as always, the first to rise the next day. He starts getting stuff together: freezing water, finding a wax warmer, and creating colored and scented waxes.

The day passes normally, any lingering anxiety Virgil feels is vanquished by the knowledge that Roman would never hurt him.

Come nighttime, a trail of rose petals appears at Virgil's feet. "Sap," Virgil says with a shake of his head, but follows the trail to Roman's room. 

"I know where your room is, Ro," says as he enters. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"What? Like my first time?" Virgil smiles, relaxed and amused.

"It is a first time, of sorts." Roman steps close to Virgil, his height and bulk almost forming a wall against the other. Roman tips up Virgil's chin. "Still good?"

"Still good, Ro." Virgil presses up on to his toes and kisses Roman.

Roman smiles into the kiss and wraps his arm around Virgil's waist, lifting his slightly. The kiss starts slow, then builds in intensity and passion as they make their way to Roman's huge bed. Hands wander and clothes are shed.

Roman's body drapes over Virgil's on the soft mattress. Roman breaks the kiss and Virgil whines. Roman chuckles. "Patients, my love. Do you remember the safewords?"

Virgil nods. "Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red means stop."

"Good boy," Roman praises, making Virgil blush. Roman reminds himself to praise his boyfriend more often. He reaches for the bedside table and flicks a switch. The scent of cinnamon soon fills the air. 

"We should start with the ice first, since it'll take a bit for the wax to melt. Is that okay?"

Virgil nods then gives his verbal agreement. 

In a chilled crystal bowl, next to the wax melter, is a pile of ice cubes. Roman sits on his knees next to Virgil and takes a cube from the bowl. It chinks and Virgil shivers.

"Ready?" Roman asks and, after Virgil nods again, he lowers the ice to Virgil's sternum.

Virgil gasps and arches his back a little. 

"You like that, baby? You like the cold?"

"Yes," Virgil says, his voice halfway between a whisper and a moan. 

"Would you like if I," Roman drags the ice down Virgil's chest, following his light happy trail, "went lower."

Virgil moans and presses up, "please, Ro."

Roman chuckles. The piece in his fingers melts to a tiny nub and Roman gets another. He draws random swirls over Virgil's chest, savoring each and every one of his sounds.

A few more pieces melt and Virgil's cock is twitching and leaking. Roman presses an ice cube to one of Virgil's nipples, earning him a loud moan. 

"Such a good boy, Virgil," Roman praises. "My good boy."

Roman bends and sucks at Virgil's chilled nipple. The sudden change from cold to Roman's warm mouth makes Virgil whimper and moan.

"Ro... please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"More... please..."

Roman caresses Virgil's check with his chilly fingers. "Of course, baby."

The wax has melted and the air is rich with cinnamon. Roman checks that it's warm enough to feel but not hot enough to burn. 

"Ready?" Roman asks again.

"Please... please, Ro... Yes."

Roman drips a few small drops of wax onto Virgil's chest. 

Virgil eyes fly open and he arches off the bed, moaning. "Ro!"

"Too much?" Roman asks, concerned.

"Not enough!"

Roman drips more, drawing music from his writhing boyfriend. Getting an idea, Roman holds one hand in the ice as he starts forming a heart on Virgil's skin in the red wax.

"What are you..." Virgil is about to ask, but then Roman wraps his icy fingers around his cock. The heat on his chest and the cold around his cock is enough that it only takes a few strokes before he cums over Roman's hand.

"Good boy," Roman coos. "My good boy." He pets Virgil's hair with his clean hand.

"You didn't..." Virgil begins to say.

"It's okay, baby. This was about you. It's all okay."

"Are... are you sure?"

"One thousand percent."

"Oh... okay." Virgil runs his fingers over the red, wax heart, smiling sleepily.

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby." Roman carries Virgil to the en suite bathroom and carefully removes the wax, then washes him. He dresses Virgil in soft pyjama, lays him back in bed, and cuddles him after getting dressed as well.

"Thank you, Ro," Virgil murmurs, half asleep."

"You're welcome, baby."

Virgil drifts off, "love ya."

Roman smiles and pets Virgil's hair. "I love you, too, baby."


	3. Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 3: Logince  
c. Roman is very strong after all his questing and can easily pick up and manhandle Logan, no matter if he’s more annoyed by it sometimes. This comes in very handy in the bedroom when he quickly and easily wants to take control.

Logan knows Roman is fit, logically he must be for his quests, but it still catches the curious Side off guard the first time he sees Roman shirtless.

Patton had suggested they go to the beach in the Imagination to escape the sweltering Florida heat. Roman did not disappoint. The sky was sunny, the water was blissfully cool, Roman's chest was immaculately sculpted.

Logan blinks, confused by these thoughts. He had lusted before, but the lump in his throat and the bulge in his mercifully loose swim trunks indicated that this time things are different.

Logan can't get Roman out of his head. The way his muscles rippled beneath his tanned skin. The power he could extert. 

Logan asks to observe Roman when he next works out, giving the excuse of making sure the other is using good form and keeping in good health. Roman merely chuckles and agrees.

The next day, Roman knocks on Logan's door. The logical trait opens up and almost gasps. Roman is already shirtless in only red basketball shorts and white and gold sneakers.

"Coming, nerd?" Roman asks, a hint of teasing in his tone.

Logan clears his throat. "Ah... Yes. Apologizes."

Roman smirks and walks away to his room. The inside has been shifted into a gym complete with treadmills, barbells and weights, and a punching bag. Roman gestures to a bench and Logan sits, pulling out a notebook to keep up the charade.

Roman turns his back to Logan and starts bending and stretching. He may be mostly muscle, but Roman is not stupid. He's seen the way Logan has been watching him. Roman makes sure to give Logan a good view of his ass.

Logan's eyes are fixed on Roman, his lip pinched between his teeth. The pen in his hand hovers over the paper.

Roman bends, he is surprisingly flexible, and looks at Logan upside-down between his legs. "Any notes?"

"What?" Logan shakes his head. "I mean, none so far. Your warm up routine seems adequate."

Roman nods and straightens up. "I think I'll work with the weights today. Yesterday was cardio day."

Roman goes over to the bench press and adjusts the weights. "Spot me?" he asks, laying down on the bench.

"I probably won't be much good if it falls, but okay." Logan sets aside his blank notebook and stands at Roman's head, trying not to gawk at his toned chest. 

Roman has on a cocky grin as he begins his first set of repetitions.

Logan's throat goes dry and the sight and sound of Roman's exertions makes his cock twitch in his slacks. He can't help imaging all the things Roman could do if he wanted. Logan is not weak, but Roman would still overpower him handedly. Pin him down. Lift him up. Restrain him with nothing more than his herculean body.

Roman clears his throat and Logan snaps back to reality. 

"Like what you see, specs?" Roman asks, quite cocky.

Logan doesn't know how to respond.

Roman sits up and faces Logan. "Cat got your tongue?" He grins. "I could always make you speak."

Logan's face flushes. "H-How?" Logan shakes his head. "How do you see yourself accomplishing that?"

"Easy." Roman stands quickly much too close to Logan. He takes slow steps forward, forcing Logan back to the wall. "I would force you up against the closest thing and pin you there."

Logan stumbles over his feet as his back presses against the wall. "You think that would make me talk?"

Roman chuckles. "Not by a long shot. But, when I touch you," Roman palms at Logan's cock through his slack and Logan moans, "you'll sing."

Logan presses his hands to Roman's chest, keeping space between them. "Roman. I don't have any feelings for you."

"Good," Roman says, surprising Logan. "I don't either. I'm in lust with you, not love."

"Oh," Logan says quietly. "So, like a friends with benefits arrangement?"

Roman smirks, "I prefer the term fuck buddies, but whatever."

Logan pushes up his glasses. "That seems favourable."

Roman's smile seems tinted with something sinister. "Good," he says before surging forward and kissing Logan hard. Logan tries to fight back for a moment, but is overpowered. His body surrenders to Roman with a whimper.

Roman chuckles and bites at Logan's lips as he palms his cock. He manhandles Logan around, forcing him up against the wall, and grinds his cock against Logan's ass.

"I'm gonna use you," Roman growls. "You want that? Want me to manhandle you and use you?"

"Fuck!" the expletive sounds strange coming from Logan. "Please! I want you!"

Roman snaps and their clothes are gone and a bottle of lube and a condom appear. Roman pins Logan's hands to the wall above his head. He slicks his fingers, then sucks hickies into Logan's neck as he teases a finger around his hole.

"Spread your legs!" Roman commands and Logan responds before he even consciously registers he's moved, spreading his legs and pressing closer to Roman.

Roman dips a finger into Logan, drawing forth moans and whimpers. Logan's glasses scrape against the wall. "Please."

"Hush!" Roman quickly but throughly stretches Logan, being rough but also not wanting to actually hurt him. Roman pulls away and Logan would have fallen if not for the wall holding him up. 

Roman quickly slides on the condom and spins Logan around again. He grabs Logan's ass and lifts. Logan's legs wrap around Roman's waist of their own accord and his back presses against the wall. Roman positions his cock at Logan's entrance then slowly drops him down.

Logan's head falls back and moans spill from him as he can do nothing to stop from being impaled on Roman's cock. There is nothing on his mind. No thoughts. No plans. No details.

Roman thrusts up into Logan who cries out in pleasure. "Fuck! Roman!" 

Roman moans as he fucks Logan hard. "You like that? Like it when I control you? Like it when I use you?"

The feelings are almost overwhelming for Logan. "Please." His cock is straining and red, pressed between their stomachs and only getting the barest stimulation. 

"Touch yourself while I fuck you," Roman orders.

And, Logan obeys. His hand flies over his cock as Roman pounds into him. He gets closer and closer. "Roman! I'm! I'm going to!"

"You gonna cum? Do it. Cum for me."

Logan cries out, eyes closed and back arching as he releases, his whole body tightening.

Roman moans as Logan clenches around him and he cums, too, filling the condom. He pulls out.

They take a moment to pause and catch their breath, then Roman carries Logan to the bench press and lays him down. He peels off the condom and throws is away, before grabbing a towel to wipe Logan clean.

Logan's mind slowly returns to his body. He feels a bit awkward and unsure of what should happen next or what he should say.

"You don't have to say anything," Roman says and Logan wouldn't be faulted with thinking the princely trait had read his mind. 

"This doesn't have to mean anything or change anything. It can be a one time thing, if you want."

"It was good," Logan says, finally finding his voice.

Roman laughs, "It was!"

"I would not be opposed to it happening again," Logan admits.

Roman smirks. "Well, you know where to find me. It is good cardio."


	4. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 4: Royality  
a. Very often Roman and Patton’s sex ends up soft, giggly, and a little distracted by each other. Sometimes the sex doesn’t happen or finish, they’ll simply cuddle and kiss and talk.

Roman is sexy. Roman is seductive. He's alluring, tantalizing, sensual. He's hot.

Patton is cute.

So, when Patton tries putting on a stripe tease for his boyfriend, things don't go quite so well.

First off, Patton stumbles trying to enter the bedroom in heels. How does Roman always look so graceful? Roman catches his love before he twists his ankle.

He sits in Roman's lap, arms slung around his neck and kisses Roman, which leads to problem two. Patton's head is tilted down to kiss Roman from the angle he's at and his glasses keep sliding down his nose and landing on Roman's face. 

The final issue comes when Patton tries to stripe off his top and it gets stuck on his head. He whines, "Rooo! Heelllp!"

Roman smiles softly and frees Patton. "What are you doing, my heart?"

Patton's bottom lip pouts out. "I'm tryin' ta do what you've done. You always look so cool when you put on your sexy-time shows."

Roman giggles and Patton looks offended.

"You don't think I can be sexy?" Patton asks.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't've laughed at you. You are sexy, just not really in that way."

Patton pouts harder. "What way am I sexy, then?"

"You're sexy in a skirts and flowers way. In tickles and giggles. You don't have to be sultry to be sexy, babe."

"But, you..." Patton begins to say.

"You don't have to try to be me. I know I'm devastatingly dashing," Roman grins, "but I love you for who you are."

"Oh... I guess you're right." Patton lays his head on Roman's chest. "I'll save the sexy-time shows for you to do."

Roman holds Patton and rubs his back. "I do put on quite a good show."

Patton giggles. "I'll just wear a cute little skirt next time!"


	5. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 5: Roceit  
b. Roman adores when Deceit uses his multiple arms to grope him, feel him up, touch him intimately, especially in front of the other sides or when they could potentially get caught.

Deceit likes to get handsy. It's a good thing he has so many hands, then.

And, it's also a good thing Roman is such an exhibitionist. The exhilaration of almost getting caught. The challenge of not giving away the game.

Patton insists on "family dinner nights." He makes a nice, big dinner and then they watch a movie.

Which gives Deceit the perfect opportunity to start up the game.

Roman is seated across the table from his boyfriend when he feels a hand caress his thigh. He looks up. Deceit has two hands visible over the table.

If Roman didn't want to play the game, he would push aside the hand sliding closer to his cock. Instead, he spreads his legs a little.

Deceit keeps up his conversation with Logan, they have a shared love for philosophy. Deceit can be quite animated when he speaks and his hands fly as he speaks.

Meanwhile, another curious hand runs up Roman's leg while the first hand presses against Roman's cock. Roman coughs to cover his moan.

"You okay, Roman?" Patton asks.

"Yeah, Roman. Are you okay?" Deceit says with a slight smirk.

"I'm fine," Roman says. "I think I might just be coming down with something."

"You are looking a bit flushed," Logan remarks. "Are you running a fever?"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Lo."

Deceit's hands keep wandering, three then four, all caressing Roman's legs, working their way up the cuffs of his pants and even untieing his shoes to play with his feet. A hand unzips Roman's pants and pulls his cock out.

"Who's ready for dessert!" Patton exclaims, jumping up.

"Roman and I would love something sweet," Deceit answers.

Patton gets the pie he baked. "Cherry! Your favorite, Ro!"

Roman bites his tongue to stop from moaning. 

"Say thank you, Roman," Deceit reprimands, squeezing Roman's cock hard.

"Ah- My apologies Patton. Thank you." Roman leans back in his chair as a hand slides lower, fondling his balls.

Patton dishes out pie and vanilla ice cream. "Eat up!"

Roman clenthes his fist beneath the table and a rouge hand uncurls Roman's fingers. Roman runs his thumb over the gloved hand.

Roman eats his dessert with a shaking hand.

Virgil eyes Roman suspiciously. "You'd better not get me sick, princey."

"I'm sure a good night's rest will be just the thing to fix him up," Deceit says. He teases a thumb over the tip of Roman's cock.

"Y-Yeah. I think... I think I might have to skip the movie."

"Nooo," Patton whines. "You gotta stay!"

Roman smiles tightly. "Okay, Pattycakes."

Patton giggles, "Everyone go get in their pjs while I clean up!"

Remus, Logan, and Virgil get up from the table while Patton clears away the dishes.

Deceit runs a thumb over Roman's slit and the creative Side's hips buck as he spils over one of Deceit's hands.

Virgil pops his head into the dining room. "You coming Roman?"

"Wh-what?"

"The movie?"

"Oh... Yeah. We'll be there in a minute."

Deceit grins and zips up Roman's pants.


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 6: Free Day (Roman x tentacle monster)  
b. Sometimes Roman takes the odd trip to the imagination to have fun and play around with some monsters, more often than not it gets very sexual. If he’s not in the mood though, he has a collection of varied shaped and sized sex toys to sate this need in him.

Roman knew exactly what he was doing when he created a certain pond deep in the forests of the Imagination. He also knew what he was doing when he created the beast that would live in said pond. And, he most certainly knew what he was doing when he ventured out for a little swim in said pond.

Roman had told the others that he would be out all day questing. Patton had packed him a lunch and set him on his way.

The sight of the pond brings back so many good memories and Roman can already feel himself getting wet. He runs his hand over the front of his pants, rubbing at his little dick, moaning softly.

The water of the pond is deceptively calm. The blue water is undisturbed by even the smallest ripples. Roman stripes and enters the pleasantly cool water. 

For a few minutes, Roman swims without incident, but his movements have awoken something beneath him. The first signs of something stirring come in the form of brief touches, as if some flotsam had brushed Roman's legs.

Roman floats on his back as something wet and cold wraps around his ankle. More tendrils, inky black, rise up from the depth and coil around Roman: his legs, arms, chest. The tentacles lift him out of the water.

Roman puts up some token resistance and the tentacles tighten their grip. They explore his body, tracing over his scars, and getting teasingly close to his holes.

A thick tendril wraps around Roman's throat and the tip presses against his lips. Roman takes the tentacle into his mouth without hesitation. The tendril pulses and a thick, purplish-black goo floods Roman's mouth. Roman has no choice but to swallow.

Instantly, he feels warmth spread through his body. His little dick is hard and slick drips from his cunt down his thighs.

Roman moans. The tentacles spread Roman's legs and slide over his little dick and cunt. Another tendril, leaking the purple goo, teases at Roman's ass and his hole relaxes.

Suckers latch on to Roman's nipples and he moans loudly around the tentacle still in his mouth. He tries to move, to make the tentacle monster go faster, but the tendrils just tighten more. The one around his throat squeezes and Roman's vision goes hazy for a moment before he's allowed to breathe again.

The tentacles writhe over Roman's body, teasing at his holes and leaving red sucker marks on his skin. A sucker envelops Roman's little dick, pulsating around the hard flesh. The tendril in Roman's mouth releases another flood of aphrodisiacs as two tentacles breach him, one in his cunt and the other in his hole.

Roman's eyes roll back in his head and he cries out in pleasure. The tentacles in his holes work in tandem, one pulling out as the other pushes in. Roman is powerless to stop the tentacle monster from using him.

Roman cums with a cry, but the tendrils don't stop. If anything, they push deeper and squeeze tighter. Something hard seems to push through the tentacle in Roman's cunt.

An egg, about the size of a ping pong ball is planted in Roman's womb with a wet, squelch. Roman moans and his body trembles. The tentacles keep fucking into him. More eggs are deposited in his eager body.

Roman is lost in the pleasure, floating high on aphrodisiacs. He cums multiple times before the final egg, the size of a baseball, is laid in him.

The tentacles lower Roman to the ground and retreat back into the water. Roman lays on his side and runs his hands over the bulge of his stomach, a blissed out smile on his face. The eggs will dissolve within the hour. 

Perhaps, if he's lucky, another monster will follow the scent of sex and breed him, too.


	7. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Week - Day 7: Polyamsanders (Royaliceit)  
b. Roman is a complete and utter brat, he loves testing his dominants, Patton and Deceit, seeing what he can get away with before they reprimand and punish him just how he likes.

Daddy and Sir's two big rules for Roman are 1) no touching himself without permission and 2) no getting off without permission. So, _technically_ Roman isn't breaking any rules.

Roman kneels, naked, on his bed and runs a soft teddy bear over his cock. The plushie had been a gift from Patton, for being a good boy for his Daddy. The soft fur sends shivers up Roman's body and he whimpers softly.

Roman lays the plushie on the bed and straddles it, nestling his cock against the teddy's belly. He ruts against the plushie, biting his lip to muffle his moans.

Roman is so caught up in his pleasure that he doesn't hear the door click open.

"Well, well, well," Deceit says. "What do we have here?"

Roman tries to the hide the plushie, but he can't hide the small grin on his face at being caught. "Sir! I wasn't breaking the rules! I promise!"

"You weren't?" Deceit raises an eyebrow. "So what were you doing with the stuffed animal?"

"I wasn't touching myself," Roman smirks. "I was touching Mister Snugglebuns."

"I think we should call your Daddy in here and see how he feels about you using your present like that."

Roman sits up straighter, cock eager between his legs, as Deceit calls for Patton.

Patton appears in the doorway next to Deceit. "What's going on in here?" he asks cheerfully.

"It seems a certain brat thought he could skirt the rules by playing with your present to him. Tell Daddy what I saw you doing with Mister Snugglebuns, brat."

Roman pulls the plushie out from behind him, setting it in his lap against his cock. "I wasn't doing anything Daddy. I was just playing, wasn't breaking any rules."

Patton keeps smiling, but there is something darker, lustful, in his eyes. "You were using Daddy's present you got for being a good boy to be a brat?" He stalks toward into the room.

Roman bites his lip and nods.

"You know what happens next, don't you brat?"

Roman can't suppress his moan, "punishment."

Patton growls. "Deceit. A little help here."

Several hands grab at Roman, flipping him over on to his stomach. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Patton?"

"Let's see. Our little brat was trying to get off without permission by skirting the rules. If you're thinking that our brat should be spanked and then denyed his orgasm over and over again, then we're definitely thinking the same thing."

Roman whines, "Daddy! No!"

Another hand squeezes around Roman's throat. "Shut up," Deceit hisses.

Patton sits on the bed and skims his fingers over Roman's back. "Hold him nice and still," he instructs Deceit.

Hands wrap around Roman's wrists and ankles, pinning him to the bed.

With a sharp strike, Patton spanks Roman. 

Roman cries out, "Daddy!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, brat?" Patton spanks Roman again. "You wanted to get punished, right?" Another spanking and Roman moans. "You like that, brat? I know you do." He spanks Roman again. "Which is why this isn't your punishment."

After a fifth spanking, Patton has Deceit flip Roman over. Patton picks up the plushie. "You had been such a good boy, so I thought you deserved a present. It seems I rewarded you too soon."

Patton presses the plushie to Roman's cock.

"Daddy!" Roman whines.

Patton slowly drags the plushie up and down Roman's leaking cock. "Something the matter, baby?" Patton asks innocently.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry!"

"You will be." Patton keeps teasing the plushie over Roman's cock. Roman's body tenses and Patton pulls away the plushie just before Roman cums.

"Daddy!" Roman cries. "Please Daddy! Please let me cum, Daddy!" 

"Aw, baby! You will!" Patton giggles. "But, not for a very long time!"


	8. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 1: Solo  
b. Virgil is less than happy about how his body responds to touch, the mere brush of a hand against his skin or a simple hug is enough to get him aroused and needy, having to rush to his bedroom and get himself off.

Virgil hates how touch starved he is. His skin aches for the warmth of another person's touch. Every glance and brush sets his skin on fire, but also other parts of him.

He's so desperate for physical contact that even the slightest touch arouses him immensely.

Virgil is disgusted with himself. He shouldn't become rock hard from a brush of hands, or a pat on the back, or a hug. But, every time, he has to make some lame, half-assed excuse and run to his room before someone sees the bulge in his pants.

Today, it was Patton who sent him running. The moral Side had invited Virgil to help him bake cookies. All had been okay, Virgil had kept his distance, but then Patton got closer and closer. Virgil wasn't mixing the batter right, so Patton grabs his hand and showed him how.

It would be rude to leave now, so Virgil bites his tongue and prayed that his pants were baggy enough to hide his arousal.

Then, Patton, being playful, smeared cookie dough in Virgil's nose and the anxious trait fought to hold in a desperate whimper.

When the trays were finally slid in to the oven, Patton giggled and hugged Virgil.

"This was so much fun!" Patton exclaims, spinning Virgil in a circle.

Virgil's body is electric. He tenses up and clenches his fists, fighting every urge he has to pull Patton in closer, press against him closer and closer.

With a pathetic whine, he pries himself out of Patton's arms before the fatherly figure feels his cock against his thigh. Virgil swallows thickly.

"I-It was fun... I should go..."

"But, best part about making cookies is eating them fresh from the oven." Patton looks heartbroken.

"I... I think I left my Netflix running... Don't want to lose where I was at with... the thing I was watching."

"Oh..." Patton smiles, weakly. "Okay kiddo." He pats Virgil's hand. "See you at dinner?"

"Y-Yeah... See ya." Virgil sinks out of the kitchen.

He leans against his bedroom door, panting and trembling. His black pants blessedly hide the growing damp spot over his crotch.

Virgil knocks his head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he says through gritted teeth. Patton was just being friendly and he had violated that innocence with his perversion.

Virgil blinks back tears, but can't stop himself from palming his cock. He bites his lip to muffle his moaning. Guilt and arousal war within him.

In the end, it's his arousal that wins out. With shaking fingers, Virgil pulls his cock out of his pants.

"Quick and dirty," he says to himself as he wraps his hand around his throbbing cock, "like me..."

Virgil's hand flies over his cock. His head thumps back against the door as he replays how it felt when Patton hugged him, the fire that poured through his veins from simple human contact. It feels so wrong to sully something so sweet, but Virgil can't deny how good it feels, too.

Virgil cums with a choked off sob, his body spasming.

He looks down at his dirtied hand. Hot tears roll down his cheeks and his stomach roils in disgust with what he had just done.


	9. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 2: Analogical  
b. Virgil definitely has a few dark, perhaps even dangerous kinks, making Logan aware that he doesn’t need to go along with them just to please him. Except Logan is very curious about them, why they make Virgil aroused? And how can he help with them?

Logan would never had guessed at his boyfriends biggest kink. Sure, Virgil used to be a Dark Side and could be expected to have some darker fanatsies, but Logan was a little thrown when knife play and predator and prey dynamics were among Virgil's interests.

The anxious side always told Logan that they never had to do anything he didn't feel comfortable, but curiosity is a powerful allure to the logical trait.

Logan rationalized it away as just an experiment. Besides, they couldn't really, permanently be hurt. So, Logan agreed to try a scene, a scene where he would be hunted down. And, if he were caught? Well, a predator takes what he wants from his prey.

The scene is to be set in the forests of the Imagination, a proper place for a hunt. The two hold hands as they walk to the edge of the woods. A bag is slung over Virgil's shoulder.

"You really don't have to do this," Virgil says, giving Logan one final chance to back out. "I would understand if you didn't."

"One time can't hurt too much. Science is about facing the unknown." Logan kisses Virgil's cheek. "Plus, I have my safewords and signals. I trust you."

Virgil smiles at his boyfriend then drops his bag to the ground. From within, he pulls out a large hunter's knife. They had brought smaller pocket and butterfly knives into their sex life, but this blade sent a cold shiver down Logan's spine.

Virgil runs his fingers down the flat side of the knife. "Dulled," he says, dragging the blade over the palm of his hand. "Both sides. Just a precaution." 

Logan nods. His logical mind is put at ease, but an electric tingle of fear, curiosity, and arousal pulses through him.

"How does this start?" Logan asks.

Virgil rolls his shoulders and the light seems to dim. He looks up and his eyes appear to glow purple. "R̷u̶n̸.̶" Virgil's voice echoes and reverberates.

And, run Logan does.

He takes off into the forest, the air around him feeling darker and colder. In minutes, his heart is pounding, not just from the exertion of running, but with more fear-tinged arousal.

The trees close in around Logan and he stops for a moment.

It's quiet.

No birds.

No wind.

Just the sound of Logan's panting breath and thudding heart.

Logan hears the snap of a branch to his left and he bolts, like a startled deer, in the opposite direction.

A few more minutes of running, and Logan finds himself deep in the heart of the woods. A cool fog hangs around the forest floor.

Adrenaline courses through Logan's veins and he can't deny the growing anticipation and arousal he feels at being caught.

Logan looks back over his shoulder to see if he can spot his hunter and he stumbles over an exposed tree root. He falls to the ground, landing with a loud grunt.

That's when Logan hears it.

Laughter.

Deep and sinister laughter that echoes around him.

Logan scrambles off the ground and flees. The laughter is all around him. He just runs.

And runs.

And runs.

Straight into a clearing.

Something deep and primal in Logan's brain tells him it's the end of the hunt for him.

And, that's when a shadowy tendril wraps around Logan's ankle and brings him down again.

Virgil appears in front of Logan, shadows billowing around him.

"W̷h̸a̵t̸ ̷d̵o̵ ̵I̴ ̵h̵a̷v̶e̵ ̵h̶e̵r̸e̴?̵" Virgil menaces.

Logan feels a shiver run through him. He'd been caught. His primal instincts urge his to submit to his hunter and heat fills his body.

Virgil sniffs the air, smelling Logan's arousal. "M̶y̶,̸ ̶m̶y̸ ̷p̵e̸t̴.̵ ̶I̶t̸ ̴s̵e̶e̵m̴s̶ ̶s̴o̷m̸e̵o̸n̵e̴ ̸i̷s̷ q̴u̶i̵e̴t̶ ̴e̴n̷t̴h̴u̶s̷i̷a̴s̶t̸i̵c̴ ̴a̴b̶o̷u̶t̸ ̸b̵e̶i̶n̸g̷ ̵c̵a̴u̸g̵h̵t̷.̴"

More shadows encircle Logan's wrists and ankles. They maneuver him until he is presented with his chest pressed to the ground and ass in the air.

"Please," Logan whimpers and Virgil can see the outline of his hard cock.

"A̸n ̷e̵a̸ge̶r̷ ̶p̸e̸t,̶ I̵ ̸h̶av̸e̵,̵" Virgil remarks. He snaps and Logan's clothes are gone.

A tendril of darkness probs at Logan's hole. It feels strange, cold and dry, but intriguingly arousing.

Virgil runs the blade of his knife down Logan's exposed back as the tendril wiggles and worms its way into Logan.

Logan moans and tries to push back on to the shadowy intruder; it feels strange but so, so good.

"L̵o̸o̶k̴ ̴at̵ ̴m̴y̵ ̴p̷et̴,̷ ̵" Virgil coos with false worry. "Ou̵t̸ ̷h̸e̵r̶e̵ ̵a̴l̶l̶ ̷a̶l̵o̵n̴e. ̴W̸he̶r̷e̴ a̵n̸y̵t̷h̴i̴ng̵ ̵c̷o̸u̶l̸d̵ ̷h̴a̸pp̸e̶n̴ ̴t̷o̴ ̷h̶i̵m̷.̷ ̶W̴h̴er̴e̵ a̶n̷y̶o̴n̷e̵ ̴c̷o̷ul̶d̶ ̸d̸o̴ ̸a̴n̴yt̶h̸i̶n̴g̷ ̵to ̸h̷i̷m.̸"

The shadow fills Logan more and more, deeper and deeper. He looks up with pleading eyes, "Virgil... need you." 

Virgil groans and stalks around to behind Logan. He pushes his pants down to his knees and drops to the ground. The tendril of shadow retreats and Logan's hole gapes open. Virgil moans and spits on Logan's entrance. 

Logan moans from the cold, "please... please fuck me."

"S̵u̸c̶h̷ ̶a ̸g̴o̶o̸d̷ p̸et̸." Virgil smears spit over his cock and presses his tip to Logan's hole. He breaches Logan slow, not wanting to hurt him, but Logan gets impatient and begs loudly.

"I can take it. Please. Please fuck me."

"F̷u̴ck̴ ̵y̸o̵u̸?" Virgil asks with a smirk. "O̷k̷a̴y̷.̵" He slams his cock in, balls deep, in one thrust.

Logan throws his head back and cries out in pleasure. Virgil takes the opportunity to press his knife to Logan's throat. Logan shivers from the cold metal and the threat it poses.

Virgil uses Logan's body, fucking him like an animal in heat. Their noises are even animalistic, grunts and growls and whimpers.

"Virgil..." Logan's pleasure-addled mind buzzed. "I'm need... I'm gonna..."

"N̷o̶t̴ ̴u̸n̵til̵ ̷I̴ ̵d̴o̴,̸" Virgil growls.

Virgil pounds into Logan. The knife presses against Logan's throat when Virgil pulls him closer, his cock burying itself in deep as he cums. The feeling of Virgil's cock throbbing inside him sends Logan over the edge.

For several long seconds, the only sounds to be heard are the pair's heaving panting.

Logan is floating in subspace, high on endorphins. Virgil pulls out and picks Logan up. The logical Side curls against Virgil's chest. With a snap, the two and their belongings are transported back to Logan's room.

Virgil is very diligent in his aftercare: bathing Logan, checking him over for any scrapes or injuries, and dressing him in his pyjamas. He gently coaxes Logan out of subspace. 

When Logan returns to himself, he smiles blissfully, "data suggests I liked that."

Virgil laughs quietly. "Yeah?"

Logan nods sleepily, "mhm."

Virgil kisses Logan's forehead. "Sleep, Lo. You did so good today."

Logan hums softly and drifts off, secure in Virgil's arms.


	10. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 3: Moxiety  
b. Virgil adores treating Patton sexually, wearing soft baby blue lingerie and cute outfits to playing coy and soft just for Patton, it’s well worth it for the way Patton’s eyes light up with love and arousal.

"Virgil!" Patton calls, knocking on the anxious Side's door. "Have you seen my cat hoodie?" When there is no response, Patton tilts his head and opens the door. "I've looked everywhere for it but..." Patton's words are cut off by what he sees.

Virgil is kneeling on his bed in Patton's cat hoodie. He's also got on blue and white striped thigh high socks and, beneath the hoodie, a pair of lacey blue panties. He holds a cute sweater paw up to his lips.

"Hi Daddy," Virgil purrs. "Lookin for something?"

"Oh kitten," Patton sighs and smiles. He sits on Virgil's bed and Virgil crawls into his lap, knees straddling his Daddy's thighs and arms slung around his neck.

"Daddy," Virgil whispers, as if he's about to tell a secret, "I maybe took your cat hoodie."

"You did?" Patton asks with a fond smile. "Oh dear. I've been looking everywhere for it."

"Wanted to play dress up for you, Daddy." He nuzzles his head beneath Patton's chin and murmurs quietly, shyly. "Wanted to ride you while wearing it."

Patton swallows the lump in his throat. "Is that so, kitten?"

"Mhm." Virgil goes still. "Might've been touchin myself... just my hole not anywhere else though Daddy... wanted to make it ready..."

Patton groans and his cock throbs in his khakis. "How many fingers did you get inside, kitten?" His hands wander to Virgil's ass and can feel wet lube soaking his panties.

"Three, Daddy," Virgil purrs from Patton's touch. "Just like how you do it Daddy."

Patton moans at the thought of Virgil fucking himself with his fingers. "Good boy, kitten."

"Wanted it to be you Daddy." Virgil rocks in Patton's lap. "Wanted it to be your Daddy cock."

Patton shuffles around a little and manages to free his cock from his pants. "Go ahead, then, kitten."

Virgil giggles and spreads some lube down the length of Patton's hard cock then pulls his panties aside. He slowly sinks down on to his Daddy's cock.

Virgil is so hot and tight around Patton and the moral trait has to fight to keep from fucking up into him. Finally, Virgil bottoms out with a content coo. He doesn't move for a long moment.

"Kitten?" Patton says quietly.

"Full Daddy," Virgil whispers. Sometimes Virgil just needs to be filled with and surrounded by his Daddy. He rolls his hips slowly, whimpering. His cock strains against his baby blue panties.

Patton wraps his arms around Virgil, holding him possessively. "It's okay kitten. You're being so good for Daddy."

Virgil slowly lifts his hips, dragging beautiful moans from himself and Patton. Patton kisses at Virgil's neck as his kitten bounces on his cock.

Virgil's panties are soaked and he digs his nails into Patton's shoulders. "Daddy... I need to..." He is already so close. "Daddy please... Can I?"

Patton is just as worked up, too. "Cum for Daddy kitty," he whispers in Virgil's ear. "Be a good kitten and cum."

Virgil's back arches beautifully and moans pour from him as he cums in his panties. Patton, feeling Virgil tighten around him, follows him over the edge a moment later.

Virgil collapses into Patton's chest, panting and whimpering. "Thank you Daddy." He makes no attempt at moving off of Patton's cock.

"You're welcome kitten," Patton coos, rubbing Virgil's back. "You did so good for Daddy. Daddy loves you so very much."

Virgil hums and cuddles closer. They'll stay joined for as long as Virgil needs.


	11. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 4: Anxceit  
c. Virgil has very sharp teeth and Deceit definitely has a thing for his teeth, for being bitten until he almost bleeds, until it hurts so good, until he comes.

Virgil doesn't like shapeshifting. Or, more accurately, he doesn't like the Light Sides shapeshifting him. Virgil's form, the one he lets most people see, isn't quite his true form.

The Light Sides already hadn't liked him for being a Dark Side. Hiding his darker physical features had just one small thing Virgil could do to fit in a bit better.

But, in a privacy of his room, he drops the facade. His skin turns sheet-white and the eyeshadow bags under his eyes spread like ink stains. His right eye turns purple while the left stays brown. He grows taller and skinnier, almost skeletal. And, his teeth, the main reason he shifts his appearance in the first place, become razor sharp.

Virgil feels someone sink into his room, on to his bed. The presence feels cool, like water drops on a damp cave floor. There is also a strange yet distinctive smell.

"Deceit," Virgil says quietly, keeping his back to the serpentine Side. "Why are you here?"

"Well, that's a mighty rude way to greet a friend," Deceit says, holding a hand up in mock offence. "And, here I thought my old pal would be delighted to see me."

"We weren't friends. We were fuck buddies."

"Friends or friends with benefits, what's it really matter the label we put on it."

Virgil rolls his mismatched eyes. "You're not as sly a snake as you think you are. You really think I can't smell it?" Virgil turns around and confirms his guess. 

Deceit is laying on Virgil's bed. Very naked. With two very hard dicks. The only thing he has left on are his yellow gloves and a cocky grin.

"Oh darn," Deceit says with a smirk. "And, I was so trying to be discrete." Deceit admirers Virgil's true form with hunger in his eyes.

"Lie. God, you're a slut," Virgil remarks, his teeth flashing in the dim light of his room. He stalks forward toward the bed, a darkly sinister glint in his eyes. "Is that all I am to you? A lay?" Virgil easily slips back into their little game. 

Deceit's twin dicks twitch with excitement. "You're not just a lay. You're a damn good lay." His legs spread, almost on instinct, to make room for Virgil. 

Virgil scrapes his nails down Deciet's scales, sending shivers down the deceptive trait's spine. "Is that so? Is that why you keep showing up in my bed?"

"Not at all," Deceit lies.

Virgil pinched Deceit hard with his nails. "Lie."

Deceit moans. His eyes haven't once stopped watching Virgil's teeth. 

Virgil smirks and bites at his bottom lip. "What are you looking at? What do you want?"

"I don't want you to fuck me. I don't want you to bite me."

Virgil grins sadisticly, "Lie." 

Virgil grabs a bottle of lube and slicks up his bony fingers. He kneels between Deciet's knees and bows over him. His cold fingers prob at Deceit's hole and his lips skim over the others scaled neck.

Deceit whines for more.

Virgil pushes a long, thin digit in as he bites at Deceit's throat. The lying Side moans and arches his back.

Virgil works his fingers into Deciet while biting down his body, pinching his nipples between his teeth, leaving perfect red bites marks scattered across his skin.

Deceit moans and writhes, his dicks leaking desperately. 

Virgil pushes his long fingers deeper into Deceit as he opens his mouth impossibly wide to wrap around both the snake's dicks.

Deceit's eyes roll back in his head as he feels Virgil scrapes his teeth over his sensitive flesh.

Virgil's tongue and teeth work over Deceit's hard dicks and his fingers press into just the right places. Deceit moans and his dicks spill down Virgil's throat. 

"I can't cum again," Deceit pants.

"Lie."

Virgil doesn't even give him a moment's reprieve. He pulls his mouth off of the twin dicks and, spending a second to slick his cock, pushes in. Like everything else about his true form, Virgil's cock is long and thin, and fills Deceit so deeply.

The overstimulation is just on the pleasurable side of pain. Deceit wraps himself around Virgil like a constrictor.

Virgil thrusts into the deceptive trait fast and hard and deep. His teeth match on to smooth skin, Deceit's scales are too fragile for such hard biting.

Virgil pounds into Deceit. He bites harder and tastes blood. Deceit's vision whites out in ecstasy and they cum together.

Virgil pulls out and rolls off of Deceit, panting. The serpentine Side runs his gloves fingers over the bleeding bite mark on his neck. "A damn good lay."

Virgil snickers.

The room is quiet. Normally, Deceit sinks out as soon as they've finished, but he just lays in Virgil's bed in silence.

Finally, Virgil speaks. "Are you going?"

"I... Yes." Deceit gets up. He snaps and he's dressed. He turns his back to Virgil. 

It's quiet.

The lying Side sinks out of Virgil's room, but not before saying something quiet and truthful, "I love you."

Virgil curls up on his side, thin arms wrapped around himself for comfort. "Lie..."


	12. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 5: Dukexiety  
c. Remus is filthy, disgusting, dirty, and so horny a lot of the time, so, Virgil takes it upon himself to punish him whenever Remus steps too far out of line.

There wasn't a single thing in Virgil's room that Remus hadn't tried humping: the bed, chair, deck, floor, door frame. You name it, it's been humped.

The poor puppy just gets so horny, though. The little tail plug pressed into his ass gets him so worked up and he just has to rub his little dick against the closest thing.

Right now the closest thing happens to be Virgil's bare feet. Remus has quite a thing for Virgil's feet.

Virgil is sitting in his chair and scrolling through his tumblr, absentmindedly petting Remus's hair as his puppy tries fucking his feet. Remus clings to his Master's leg as his hips rabbit and his little dick thrusts between Virgil's toes.

With a yip, Remus cums, his cunt squirts all over Virgil's feet.

"You'd best clean up your mess puppy," Virgil says without even locking up from his phone. 

Remus whines when his Master doesn't look at him, but obediently licks Virgil's feet clean. His tongue laps over smooth, pale skin. When Virgil still doesn't look away from his phone, Remus sucks on his Master's toes, whining.

"Quiet pup," Virgil warns.

Remus whimpers and nuzzles his face into Virgil's crotch. 

"No," Virgil says, pushing Remus away from his cock. But, Remus tries again, mouthing at his Master's cock through his skinny jeans. 

"No," Virgil says again, more sternly.

A third time Remus presses his face to Virgil's crotch, but this time his bites at his Master's cock, growling.

"That's it bitch." Virgil puts down his phone. "You want Master's attention? You've got it."

Virgil pushes Remus on to his back and steps on his little dick, his heel presses into his cunt. Remus whimpers, his hands curl on his chest like paws.

Virgil wiggled his toes, sliding Remus's little dick between his digits. He grinds his heel down into Remus's cunt and the pup whimpers pathetically.

Virgil lifts his heel and slick drips down Remus's thighs. Virgil teases the toes of his other foot against the opening of the puppy's wet cunt.

Virgil sets a rhythm of squeezing his toes around his pup's little dick and shallowly fucking his cunt. He picks up his phone again and puts in his headphones.

"You are going to lay there and be a good puppy until your Master's feet get tired."

Virgil puts some music on in the background and continues down his tumblr dashboard. 

When he thinks his puppy has learned is lesson, Virgil will have him clean his feet again and then tuck him into bed. But, for now, he will make Remus cum over and over and over.


	13. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 6: Prinxiety  
c. Roman dresses up so prettily just for Virgil, in short dresses, lingerie, and makeup. Virgil enjoys barely undressing him and fucking him until he’s incoherent.

Virgil was a little off thrown the first time Roman asked to be feminized. Femininity has been something Virgil has fought to get away from his whole life. But, after Roman explained how crossdressing and feminaztion made him feel, Virgil agreed to try it.

And, oh how quickly Virgil saw the appeal.

Roman is an incredibly handsome man, but seeing those mini skirts, thigh highs, and lacey panties on his boyfriend did things to Virgil he hadn't thought possible.

Soon enough, Roman's closet is filled with gifts from Virgil ranging from schoolgirl sweet to princess royal to dominatrix sexy.

So, when Virgil hears the click of heels, his dick is conditioned to expect a beautiful sight and throbs.

Roman certainly doesn't disappoint. He is in a pair of gold heels. His dress is royal red with a pattern of gold roses. Lacey red panties peak out beneath his dress and a golden tiara rests atop Roman's curls. His makeup is striking: gold eyeshadow and brilliant red lips.

"Fuck princess," Virgil sighs.

"Yep! That's the plan!" Roman says with a wink. He straddles Virgil's thighs. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah." He kisses Roman deeply.

Roman moans and grinds his cock against the growing wet spot in Virgil's pants.

Virgil breaks the kiss, his lips smeared with Roman's lipstick. "Go pick which dick you want me to fuck you with, princess." He smacks Roman's ass. 

Roman smirks and gets off Virgil's lap. He bends to look in their box of toys and Virgil can see the outline of a butt plug through Roman's panties, making the emo moan and his dick twitch.

Roman returns with a large, black dildo and it's harness.

"Someone's feeling greedy, huh?" Virgil grins. He pulls his pants and boxers down and straps on the harness. The ridged base of the dildo presses against his erect little dick. "On your knees princess," Virgil orders.

Roman drops down level with Virgil's dick.

Virgil threads his fingers through Roman's hair, careful not to knock his tiara off. "Get my dick nice and wet, baby girl."

Roman's red lips wrap around the toy, eagerly. The ridges rub against Virgil's dick and he tightens his grip on Roman's hair, making the royal Side moan.

"Fuck, princess. Your mouth looks so pretty wrapped around my dick." Virgil thrusts into Roman's mouth a few times.

Roman moans and deepthroats the dildo.

"I'm gonna fuck my princess's throat, get my dick all wet, and then I'll fuck your hole," Virgil growls, holding Roman's head still as he fucks the toy down his throat. 

Drool dibbles down Roman's chin and his lipstick smears over Virgil's dick, leaving lovely red streaks on the black silicone.

The ridges provide the perfect amount of stimulation to Virgil's little dick and his thighs tremble as he cums. 

"Fuck princess." Virgil pulls the toy, dripping with spit, out of Roman's mouth and helps him rise from the floor. He kisses Roman hard, tongues dancing in warm wetness.

Virgil lays Roman on the bed and, being a true pillow princess, the creative trait spreads out in the center of his huge bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

Virgil pushes up Roman's dress and pulls his panties to the side. A plastic ruby capped plug is nestled in Roman's hole.

Virgil shakes his head fondly. "Only sparkles and gems for my princess." He gives the plug a twist.

Roman moans and arches off of the bed. "Fuck! Virgil! Need you dick inside me! Need it now!"

"Such a needy little princess." Virgil plays with the plug then pulls it out with a pop.

Roman whines. "Please! Need your dick filling me!"

Virgil's dick has dried so he spreads some lube down the silicone length. He teases the tip at Roman's hole. "How bad do you need it princess?"

"Please!" Roman cries out. "Please! Need it so bad!"

Virgil stops the torment of his boyfriend and slides his dick into Roman's desperate hole. Roman moans and wraps his legs around Virgil's waist, his heels dig into Virgil's lower back.

This dildo is a favorite of the two for a reason, it fills Roman perfectly and feels so good for Virgil, too. The pair quickly get lost in their pleasure.

Roman's tiara skews sideways as he grips the headboard tight.

"You're gonna cum on my dick, princess" Virgil grunts. "You're gonna cum in your pretty little panties like a good girl." Virgil grinds his hips in circles, getting maddeningly close to the edge again.

Roman's body goes taunt as he spills inside his panties, hot cum leaking from the thin fabric. Virgil buries the toy inside Roman as he shudders through another orgasm.

Roman is a beautiful mess. His hair is ruffled, his makeup smearing, and his dress wrinkled. He looks stunning.


	14. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Week - Day 7: Polyamsanders (Anxtruceit)  
b. Virgil likes the casual sex he has with the two other dark sides, it’s not hate filled or rushed, they all have their own kinks and cater the scenes to each other, they take care of each other.

With Anxiety spending more time with the Light Sides, the Duke has become overly clingy with his emo boyfriend. They've spent a lot more time, just like now, cuddling on the couch of the common room in amiable silence.

And, cuddling for the Duke meant sitting naked on Anxiety's cock with the anxious Side scrolled through his phone. His bare back presses against Anxiety's clothed chest.

The Duke pinches at Anxiety's sleeve, rubbing the black fabric between his fingers. "Why haven't you picked a color yet?"

Anxiety looks up from his phone. He shrugs and jostles the Duke on his cock. "I don't know. Just haven't found one I really like."

"You should wear orange. Orange like caution, like the safety cones they put up in work areas so you slow down and don't smash into a construction worker and smear them all over the road."

Anxiety hums, unphazed by his boyfriend's thought spiral. "I'll give it a think."

The Duke rests his head back on Anxiety's shoulder. 

"I'm ~so~ glad no one told me we were cuddling," another voice says.

Both Dark Sides look over to the doorway to see their other boyfriend. Deceit looks down, uninterestedly, at his yellow gloves. "I would ~not~ like to cuddle, as well."

The Duke grins and grasps for the serpentine Side. "Get over here you slimey snake!"

Deceit enters the common room, giving each of his boyfriends a kiss then sits next to Anxiety. 

The Duke pouts a little. "Dee!" he whines, poking at his cock. "My snake misses his snake!" 

Anxiety's chuckle reverberates through the Duke's chest as Deceit rolls his eyes.

"Oh dear," Deceit says dramatically, "how absolutely thoughtless of me. Shall I kiss your snake to make it up?"

The Duke rubs at his mustache, pretending to think it over, the nods enthusiastically. 

Deceit undresses then kneels in front of Anxiety and the Duke. He places a hand on the Duke's thighs while his other looks to find the bottle of lube stashed under the couch cushions. Deceit kisses the tip of the Duke's cock then flicks his forked tongue to collect a drop of precum.

The Duke moans and tries to fondle his balls. Anxiety grabs the Duke's hands and holds them to the couch. He kisses the Duke's neck as Deceit wraps his cock in warm wetness.

Deceit reaches behind and fingers himself open and continues his minstrations. When he's stretched enough, he gets off his knees and straddles his boyfriends.

The Duke whines as his cock just barely brushes Deceit's hole. "Deeee!"

Deceit slowly sinks down on to the Duke's cock, moaning deeply. His two dicks press against the Duke's stomach, streaking his skin with twin trails of precum..

The Duke moans and his hands twitch in Anxiety's grasp, desperate to touch his boyfriend. "Please, Annie! Need to touch him!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Anxiety purrs in the Duke's ear and the Duke whimpers. 

Deceit rolls his hips and the trio slide dangerously close to the edge of the couch.

Anxiety is surprisingly strong and manages to maneuver them on to the floor without anyone becoming unseated. Deceit lays on his back with his legs open to make room for his boyfriends.

Anxiety thrusts into the Duke which forces his cock deeper into Deceit. The three grunt and moan, thrust and push and writhe on the floor. The Duke and Deceit's skin glisten while Anxiety sweats as well beneath his black clothes.

The Duke is the first to cum, the dual sensations of fucking and being fucked make him spills inside Deceit. Hot cum fill Deceit and his dicks pulse and stutter and spill. The Duke's body tightens around Anxiety and he is the last to cum.

The trio cuddles up on the floor, breathless. The Duke nuzzles his face into Anxiety's black hoodie. "Yep!" he giggles. "Orange is definitely your color, Annie!"


	15. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 1: Solo  
c. Despite his façade Logan does actually have feelings, some very strong romantic ones for another side (or sides), of course he can’t tell them but that doesn’t stop him from getting off to the thoughts of them.

It's illogical. Completely illogical. Feelings are for the emotional Sides. Feelings are for Virgil. They're for Roman and Remus. They're for Patton.

Patton.

The heart and soul of Thomas. The fun loving father figure. The bubbly, happy-go-lucky moral Side.

Logan just can't understand it. It makes no sense. There should be no reason for Logan's heart to skip a beat when Patton pats him on the back. His mind shouldn't go blank when Patton tells him he's done a good job. And, his cock? Well, it certainly shouldn't become aroused when Patton gives him a warm hug.

No, Logan doesn't understand it one bit, but he can't deny that it feels (ugh feelings) so good to get off imagining all the things he wishes he could do with Patton.

Logan has quite the collection of toys and his cock is currently buried in a fleshlight while he lays naked on his bed. He can't help picturing Patton's warm pink lips wrapped around his length instead of cold silicone. Logan should feel guilty about imagining a fellow Side like this, but he couldn't care less right now.

Logan prods at his hole with slicked fingers, imagining just how much better it would feel if it were Patton opening him up. He moans and his hair sticks to the sweat-soaked forehead.

Logan works the fleshlight over his cock faster as he buries three fingers inside himself, twisting his wrist to reach his prostate. His back arches off the bed as he cums with a loud moan, Patton's name accidently spilling past his lips.

Logan drops to the bed panting.

A noise draws his attention and Logan realizes with a touch of horror that his bedroom door is slightly ajar. He catches the glinting shine of glasses before he hears feet quickly retreating.

"Shit," Logan curses under his breath.


	16. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 2: Logicality  
a. Logan doesn’t think about the soft kisses and quick hugs he gives to Patton, it’s automatic, but sometimes it affects Patton more so, he ends up aroused and needy just for Logan.

Logan had read that physical contact was beneficial for one's health and the health of the other person being touched. It also strengthened the bond between romantic partners. This point about bonding was especially of interest to Logan since, despite being romantically involved, he and Patton had never actually had intercourse. So, Logan took it upon himself to ensure that he and his boyfriend were healthy and their bond strong.

It was a reassuring hand on Patton'slower back, quick forehead kisses, sitting closer on the couch, and frequent hugs, all done in the name of caring for his loved one.

Logan was completely unaware of the effect he was having on Patton. He didn't know about Patton's cold showers, his quick masturbation sessions, or even his embarrassing accidental ejaculations while clothed.

Not until Patton sat him down for a conversation.

"We need to talk about," Patton tales a breath, not wanting to phrase this the wrong way. "We need to talk about how you've been touching me."

Logan blinks, confused. "Have I been doing it wrong? The studies weren't very clear on the type of touch needed for maximal benefits."

"No you're not doing it wrong." Patton stops, confused by Logan's second statement. "Wait? What studies? Have you been doing an experiment on me?"

"No," Logan is even more confused. "No, I have not been performing any experiment. There are studies that physical contact has several physiological benefits to health and in parent bonding. I was attempting to induce those benefits in our relationship."

"You were trying to keep me healthy and bonded to you?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Oh... that's really sweet..." Now Patton feels guilty about bringing up the topic.

"If my physical contact has not been producing the desired results, I will cease."

"No!" Patton says abruptly, startling Logan. "I mean, it's nice. It feels good... It feels good in a sexual way..."

"In an arousing way?" Logan asks for clarification.

Patton nods. "It makes me need to... to put it bluntly... need to get off... Masterbate..."

"Ah." Logan is quiet a moment. "I apologize for these unintended results. Are you sure you do not want me to stop?"

"I... I like it. I think I would like it more if," Patton blushes, "if you did it intentionally."

"I see." Now it's Logan's turn to blush. "Now?"

Patton gives a small nod, "if you want."

"I do," Logan says quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly. Perhaps, he too has been having solo sessions picturing how Patton would feel, what their first time together would be like.

Patton smiles holds out his hand. Logan takes it and the pair go to Patton's room. Fairy lights twinkle and create an air of fantasy.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Logan asks softly.

"I... I guess like you have?"

That isn't really much to go on, but Logan tries to remember how he has been touching Patton the last couple of weeks. He stands chest to chest with Patton caresses his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" Logan asks, almost breathless.

"Please."

Logan presses a soft kiss to Patton's lips. He tastes like strawberries.

"Are? Are you wearing lip balm?"

Patton giggles and nods. "I like how soft it makes my lips feel!"

"May I feel?"

Patton beams and leans in and kisses Logan again. Patton's lips are so soft. The kiss is chaste and slow. 

Logan's hands wander down Patton's body, touching him softly and he is honestly surprised to feel a growing hardness against his thigh.

Patton slowly walks Logan to his bed, not breaking the kiss. Logan's shin bump in the edge of the bed and he sits. Patton wastes no time in sitting in Logan's lap. The bulge in his khakis presses against Logan's crotch.

The tip of Patton's tongue tentatively pokes at Logan's lips, seeking entry. Logan opens his mouth and moans as their tongues embrace.

Logan's hands continue to explore Patton's body. Patton grinds against Logan and he is quickly becoming just as aroused as the moral Side. Logan experimentally squeezes Patton's ass.

Patton squeaks then moans, pressing closer to Logan. Logan gropes Patton's ass again with one hand while the other slips up the back of Patton's sky-blue polo.

Patton gasps and suddenly Logan feels dampness against his dress slacks; Patton has just cum in his pants.

The moral Side looks so embarrassed. "I... I'm so sorry, Lo..."

"Don't be. That was," Logan swallows thickly and his cock aches in his slacks. "That was incredibly arousing. You're so sensitive."

Patton blushes. "But... we were supposed to... this was supposed to be our first time?"

Logan cups Patton's cheeks and kisses his forehead. "We don't have to rush things. We can take things slow."

Patton hums and hugs Logan. He feels Logan's cock through is slacks. "Lo?"

Logan rubs Patton's back, "yes?"

"Can I... I mean... I've kind of always wanted to try... Can I put my mouth on your...," Patton blushes bright red and his voice is barely a whisper, "...your cock?"

Logan moans and his cock twitches in his slacks, and now it's time for him to breathe out a pleading, "please."

Patton slips off of Logan's lap and kneels between the logical traits legs. He looks so pretty on his knees.

Logan threads his fingers through Patton's hair. "I love you, Patton." That's the first time either of them has said the L word.

Patton's squeals. "I love you too, Lo!"

Logan leans down and kisses Patton again.

Patton unzips Logan's slacks and gapes at the bulge in his boxers.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Logan reassures.

"I do. I do want to." Patton frees Logan's cock from his slacks. He wraps his fingers around the base and smiles up at Logan. Patton's pretty pink lips wrap around the tip of Logan's cock. 

Logan gasps and moans, his fingers twitching in Patton's hair.

Patton swirls his tongue over the head of Logan's cock with soft, content hums.

Logan brushes Patton's hair out of his face. Patton gazes up at Logan. The sight of Patton's perfect cupid's bow lips around his cock almost sends Logan over the edge then and there.

Patton slowly takes more of Logan's cock into his mouth. He takes in as much as he can without gagging.

Logan is breathing heavy, desperately trying to last longer. But, when Patton sucks at his cock, Logan is sent tumbling over the edge. He spills inside Patton's warm, wet mouth.

Patton swallows Logan's cum then pulls off his cock. Logan pulls Patton up into his lap again and kisses him, tasting himself on Patton's tongue.

"I love you," Logan says again, breathless.

"I love you, Lo." Patton nuzzles into Logan's chest then groans, feeling the sticky cum in his khakis drying. "I would also love a shower."

"May I join you?"

Patton giggles. "Absolutely!"


	17. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 3: Loceit  
b. Deceit definitely finds reserved, nerdy Logan intriguing, he’s dying to know what makes him tick, what makes him yean, what makes him squirm.
> 
> Human au, greaser au, Deceit is Darrian

Darrian looks in the side mirror of his motorcyle and combs his hair back. The burn mark on his left cheek reflects back at the greaser and he turns the mirror so he doesn't have to look at himself. Moving the mirror also gives Darrian a chance to peek behind him without looking over his shoulder.

Logan Sanders, Foley High's resident nerd, projected class valedictorian, and the school's voted most likely to be a secret homosexual, is sitting outside at a lunch table with a heavy textbook in front of him.

It's no secret that Darrian is a homosexual, it's how he got his burns in the first place. His father had shoved his face into a campfire after he had been caught, at 13 years old, kissing another boy. Now, his burns mark him as dangerous, a pervert, a freak.

Darrian has been watching Logan, trying to tell if the rumors of his perversion are true. Cindy Mooreland, Logan's one and only fling, told the whole school how he wouldn't even kiss her.

_Please let it be true_, Darrian thinks to himself as he squares his shoulders and swings his leg off his bike. He approaches Logan.

"Hey nerd!" Darrian calls out.

Logan looks up from his textbook and pushes his huge glasses back up. "Darrian Drake. Shouldn't you be off somewhere terrorizing old ladies on that monster you call a motorbike?"

"He's got some bite, it seems." Darrian laughs and sits at Logan's table.

"Is there something you need?" Logan asks, wary of Darrian.

"I need a tutor," Darrian says quickly. _I need you in my bed._

"You need?" Logan is confused.

"Yes. I need." Darrian rolls his eyes. "I need to pass trig or Mr. Kill-joy Collins is gonna flunk me. I'm not spending a second I don't have to in this crummy town. I plan on hopping on my bike the second I have my diploma and heading for California."

Logan thinks it over. "Okay."

"Wait? Okay?" Darrian had expected to have to put up a fight to get Logan to agree.

"Yes. Okay. You seem surprised."

"Well," Darrian rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Most people don't wanna be seen hanging out with a known homo."

Logan shrugs. "I will be teaching you math, not how to french."

"Right." _If only._

"Shall I come over to your house after school?" Logan asks.

"Fine by me. Maybe, I can even give you a ride." Darrian nods to his bike.

That seems to fluster the nerd and a pink tint paints his cheeks. "If it's safe."

God, he's pretty. "With me? Never." Darrian winks. "But, the bike is safe."

The lunch bell rings and Logan's picks up his textbook. "Okay. I'll wait for you out front after class. Please have a second helmet for me."

"Sure thing." Darrian grins.

Logan goes back inside and Darrian jumps on his bike, needing to buy two helmets.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rings and Logan is waiting outside with his bookbag for Darrian.

A motorcyle roars up to the crib and Darrian lifts the visor of his new helmet. He holds the other helmet out to Logan. "Hop on, nerd."

Logan swallows, readjust his bookbag in his back, and puts the helmet on. He swings his leg over the bike. "How? How do I hold on?"

Darrian smirks and grabs Logan's hands, wrapping the nerd's arms around his waist. People are definitely staring at the greaser and the nerd. Darrian flips off the onlookers and pulls away from the school.

Logan's arms wrap tighter around Darrian. The bike vibrates between Logan's legs and Darrian is so close and so warm. Logan most certainly shouldn't be having the thoughts he is.

Darrian pull up to a shady looking apartment building. "I hope you don't get out of breath easily. The elevator doesn't work and we're all the way near the top."

Logan's cheeks are flushed as he gets off the bike. "This is your parents house?"

Darrian laughs. "What parent wants a fag for a son?" 

Logan seems to flinch at that word.

"My parents kicked me out after I kept running away from those queer camps, the ones they use to pray the gay out of homos like me." Darrian opens the cracked down to his building.

"So, who do you live with?"

"Just a couple other kids in the same situation. We can barely afford to keep this dump," Darrian kicks the wall, "but the five of us make it work."

They climb the seven flights of stairs to Darrian's apartment. There is a ruckus inside. "That'll be the twins, I'm betting." Darrian unlocks the door.

Sure enough, two teens, identical in age and look, are wrestling in the living room. Two other teens are sitting on the couch, seemingly unfazed by the antics in front of them.

"Roman! Remus!" Darrian hollers. "Behave! We have a guest!"

The twins break apart. "He started it!" both yell at the same time. 

One of the teens on the couch snickers.

"Logan," Darrian says, stepping into the apartment, "May I introduce you to the worst set of twins in history, Roman, the rascal in red, Remus, the gremlin in green, and their boyfriends. Virgil," Darrian points to the boy who snickered, "is Roman's and Patton belongs to Remus."

Logan gives a small wave. "Greetings."

"Greetings!" Remus laughs. "Where'd you pick up the little green man, D! Is his UFO broke down somewhere around here!" Roman punches Remus in the arm and the two are fighting again.

Darrian rolls his eyes. "We'll be in the bedroom." Remus brays with laughter.

Darrian opens the bedroom door for Logan and closes it behind them. "Sorry about those two."

Logan pushes up his glasses. "They're fine. They're brothers."

Darrian takes off his black, leather jacket and hangs it over the back of the chair in front of the desk. "This is the only place we'll find some quiet. The apartments only a one bedroom. We're technically only allowed to have three people living in here."

Logan puts his bookbag on the bed. He keeps his back to Darrian and is quiet a moment. "You all... You're all gay?" Logan's voice sounds so small.

Darrian's heart is pounding in his ears. "Yeah. I probably should've told you about the others. You can go if you want." _Please don't go._ "Being around one queer is one thing, but I know it's different than being around a whole gaggle of us."

Logan's voice is barely louder than a whisper, "I am one of you..."

Darrian almost doesn't hear Logan over the thumping of his heart. "Wh-what?"

"I..." Logan looks at Darrian with teary eyes. "I'm gay..."

_YES!_

Darrian hides his excitement, just because Logan is gay doesn't mean he's into him.

"Whatever your family or your priest has told you, it's not bad that you're like this." Darrian wants to put his hand on Logan's shoulder to reassure him, but he doesn't want to come off as predatory.

Logan nods, "I know. I just... I needed to say it... I needed to say it to you..."

Hope once again fills Darrian's heart. "Why me?"

"Because... Because I..." There is a long silence. "I like you."

If Darrian could, he would be flying right now. "What a funny coincidence. I like you, too, Logan."

Logan releases a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding.

Darrian steps closer to Logan. "Can I kiss you," he asks quietly.

Logan doesn't trust his voice to hold out and nods.

Darrian cups his hands to Logan's cheeks and kisses him softly. Darrian had thought the nerd would want things to be slow and soft, but Logan kisses back harder, desperate. His reserved attitude seems to slip away and Darrian is left panting and so incredibly aroused.

Logan drags Darrian to the bed, his bookbag falls to the ground with a loud thump. The two barely legal teens fall into the squeaking bed. 

In a flurry of hormones, the two undress each other. Logan's navy blue slacks, white dress shirt, and bow tie end up lost amongst Darrian's leather boots, black jeans, and motor-oil stained white shirt. Logan is left in his white briefs and Darrian in his black boxers.

"I need you," Logan breathes out. "I need you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

Logan kisses Darrian again. "I'm sure."

Darrian lays himself over Logan between his legs. He grabs a bottle of lube and condom off of the bedside table. Darrian pulls down and tosses aside Logan's briefs.

Darrian kisses Logan while a finger probs at his hole. The nerd moans and presses into Darrian. The greaser slowly works his fingers into Logan. When Darrian's fingers brush past Logan's prostate, the other almost screams in pleasure.

"Please! God! Please, I need you!"

Darrian pulls his fingers out of Logan, wiping them on the sheet, and rolls the condom over his cock. He smears lube over his length and slowly, slowly pushes into Logan.

Logan writhes beneath Darrian. "Fuck! Could you go any slower!" In a move Darrian never saw coming, Logan flips them over. He sinks down on to Darrian's cock in one swift drop.

Darrian almost whites out in ecstasy. Logan lifts himself up Darrian's cock and starts riding the motorcycle enthusiast. The pair make not attempt at quieting their moans.

Blunt nails scratch at Darrian's chest and pinch his nipples, and the greaser is lost, cum filling the condom inside Logan. Logan feels Darrian's cock pulse insode him and he, too, is over the edge, spilling onto Darrian's stomach.

The bedroom is filled with just the sound of panting as the teens collect themselves. Logan kisses Darrian and lifts off of his cock. Darrian pulls the condom off and throws it away.

"I should get some rags and water," Darrian says quietly. Logan hums.

Darrian wipes the cum off his stomach as best he can with his boxers then put on just his jeans and jacket.

Darrian opens the door and Patton is standing there, smiling happily and holding a bowl of water with a rag and a glass of drinking water.

"You're a cocksucker D," Virgil pouts behind Patton. He passes Remus a dollar bill having lost the bet that Darrian would fuck the cute little nerd he'd brought home.


	18. Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 4: Intrulogical  
a. Logan definitely has a fascination with Remus’ tentacles, he’d say it’s just for science, but he really, really loves how they feel on and inside of him.

For science. That's what Logan tells himself to justify his <s>obsession</s> fascination with Remus's tentacles. Every since he found out about the darkly creative Side's unusual anatomy, Logan has been plagued by <s>fantasies</s> thoughts of the thick, green tendrils.

Logan has gotten off many times imaginging his fingers were those strangely arousing slimy appendages inside his wet cunt. It's gotten to the point that Logan created, a difficult task for the logical trait mind you, a tentacle-shaped dildo.

Finally, Logan works up the nerve to ask to observe Remus in his full form. Remus had grinned wickedly and attempted to shamelessly strip in the common room. It took frantic sputtering and hand waving to convince the Dark Side to keep his pants on. Remus had pouted, but agreed to let Logan look at him in his room.

The logical trait's room is as you would expect. Clean and tidy and with everything labeled and in its proper place. It's almost obsessively neat. Remus giggles in a slightly unhinged manner and strips, throwing his clothes every which way. Logan averted his eyes from his dangling cock.

Each Side is slightly different and Remus's skin has an almost sickly green tint. For a moment, his body is human-like. But, then his back begins to ripple quite nausea-inducingly. Six green tentacles split off, each dripping green ooze.

"I think it would be best if you stood in the tub. I don't want to have to scrub your slime out of the carpet.

Remus skips to Logan's bathroom, his tentacles wiggling around him. Logan hopes his pants are dark enough to hide the wetness from his cunt.

Logan grabs a vial and collects some of the ooze. "Do you know what's in this?" Logan asks.

Remus shrugs. "Don't really know. It's slime! I like slime!"

"I'll have to run some tests on it to see what it's comprised of."

"Oh! I can change what kind I make!"

"You have physical control of your secretions?" Logan jots that down in his notebook.

"Yep! I can make three kinds! Normal! Poison! And," Remus giggles again.

"And? What is the third kind?"

"A sexy kind! An aphrodisiac!"

Logan's throat goes dry. "I will need samples of the other two kinds."

"You'll wanna wear gloves! Both the others are strong!" Remus's tentacles quiver and the green slime drips into the tub as a new, black goo oozes out. "Poison!"

Logan puts on a pair of latex gloves to collect a vial of the poisonous slime. Logan labels the vials then grabs the third.

"And, the last kind?" Logan swallows. "The aphrodisiac?"

All of the poisoned slime slides down the drain. Dark, navy blue ooze from Remus's tentacles. The aphrodisiac is strong; Logan can feel himself get wetter and his little dick throb just from the smell.

"You all good there, professor nerd?" Remus smirks, he can smell Logan's arousal.

Logan shakes his head and clears his throat. "Yeah. Yes. I need a sample." Logan grabs a vial and holds it to one tentacle. 

A drop of the ooze drips on to his hand.

A gush of slick soaks Logan's pants and his knees give out. Remus catches him in his arms, his tentacles pulled back and away from Logan.

"You okay?" Remus sounds genuinely concerned.

Logan clings to Remus, his normally stoic attitude dissolving in to desperate neediness. "Want you," he slurs, drunk on the aphrodisiacs.

Remus supports Logan. "As much as I would love to think you really do, you're impaired. You don't really want me, your body is just compelled to..."

Logan cuts Remus off. "Do want you. Have wanted you. It's not logical. You're messy and unorganized and unfiltered, and I want you."

Remus is stunned. He'd never thought the logical Side would want him, would want him the way he wanted him. Remus tightens his grip on Logan and kisses him. It's messy with lots of tongue and, for once, Logan isn't concerned about being neat.

Logan breaks from the kiss with a gasp. "Please," he begs. "Need you."

The dexterity of Remus's tentacles is amazing and they easily undress Logan. Slick wetness drips down Logan's thighs as the tendrils make full contact with his skin. A curious tentacle slips between Logan's legs and he spreads them on instinct.

"You're so wet," Remus purrs into Logan's ear. "You need me so bad, don't you? You need me to fill you up?"

Logan nods frantically, "need you."

"Are you a needy little slut?"

Logan moans at the degrading language. "I am. Please."

Remus smirks. "Do you need to be filled up and fucked like the slut you are?"

Logan whines loudly, "please... fuck me... please..."

The tip of one of the tentacles slips into Logan's cunt, teasing him. Logan is so wet and open.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

Logan nods, his voice not wanting to cooperate with him.

"Hmm," Remus chuckles deeply. "I wonder." Two tentacles wrap around Logan's ankles and spread his legs while another slides down his ass and prods at his hole.

Logan's body is loose and boneless. The tentacle easily slides into his hole. The first tendrils pushes further into Logan's cunt. Logan's mouth hangs open and moans and drool spill from him.

Remus can't help himself and a tentacle fills Logan's mouth. Logan sucks without even thinking, swallowing down the blue slime.

Remus's sixth tentacle wraps around both of Logan's wrist and pin them above his head to the shower wall.

Three tentacles fuck Logan senseless. He cums. And, cums again. And, again.

"Wanna know one more thing my ooey, gooey tentacaleys can do?" Remus nips at Logan's earlobe.

Logan is almost completely out of it, but he manages to nod his head.

"They can cum." Remus giggles his strange giggle. "They can fill up all your needy, slutty holes."

Logan makes a noise of desperation.

The three tentacles push in deeper. Suddenly, Logan is chocking on sticky white cum that drips down his chin and his cunt and hole are filled to beyond full. Logan cums a final time and his slick mixes with the cum spilling from his holes.

Logan's mind is empty, blissfully quiet.

Remus removes his tentacles and they melt back into his back. He holds Logan to his chest and lowers himself down to the floor of the tub.

Logan slowly returns to himself. He finally notices the slime covering him and tries wiping it off, his skin is tinted blue beneath the ooze.

"Need to shower," Logan murmurs.

Remus hisses at the thought of being clean.


	19. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 5: Logince  
b. Roman loves romance and that’s no secret. Logan tries his hand at being sweet and romantic, it ends in disaster but Roman appreciates the effort and rewards him greatly.

Roman. Romantic. Romance.

Logan sstruggles with romance. Every first of his and Roman's relationship has been instigated by the creative Side. Roman asked him out. Roman plans their dates. Roman declared his love first. Roman seduced Logan into bed their first time.

Logan fears Roman will soon grow tired of always giving out romance and never getting any back, so Logan formulates a plan. A romantic datenight dinner. How hard could one of those be?

Well... Turns out really hard for a certain scientific Side.

"Cooking is just chemistry you can eat," Logan says to himself. He then proceeds to almost set the kitchen on fire. The smoke detectors being Virgil running.

After clearing the smoke out and explaining his intentions, Virgil calls his boyfriend and Patton gladly helps Logan make a lasagna. And, 'help' in this case meant Logan read out the instructions while Patton cooked.

There was a small problem with dessert. A small, somewhat explosive problem with dessert. 

"Ice cream. We're gonna have ice cream."

The table with crystal wine glasses and romantic candlelight is something Logan can handle setting himself. He calls Roman to dinner.

Roman looks amazing, as always. He holds out a bouquet of roses to Logan and a sweet smile. Logan can't help feeling a little disappointed; this was supposed to be his night to be romantic. Logan can't find a vase for the roses, so he just puts them in a tall glass.

Logan pulls out the chair for Roman. He gets the wine opener and... Can't get the bottle open.

"Want me to do it, my love?" Roman asks.

"I've got it. It's just a little stuck." Logan pulls on the cork and it doesn't budge. "It's just. A little. Stu-" The cork pops loose and Logan's hand flies into the wine glasses.

Time seems to slow as the glasses fall to the ground and wine spills over the food.

For several long seconds, it is quiet.

"No!" Logan's voice breaks like the glasses. "No!"

"Logan?" Roman is worried. "Love, they're just glasses."

"They're not just glasses!" Logan's voice quivers. "Them? Dessert? Dinner? It's all... They're all proof I'm not good enough... I'm not good enough for you..."

"Lo..." Roman stands up and steps around the glass. He envelops Logan in his arms. "You are good enough for me. You're perfect for me."

Logan feels so small in Roman's arms. "But... I can't do it..."

"Do what, my love?"

"Romance... Spontaneous affection... Declarations... I can't be you..."

"Do I really seems so self-obsessed as to want to date myself?" Roman sounds genuinely hurt.

"No! I just... I want you to know I... I love you, too..."

Roman holds Logan tighter. "I do know. You tell me everyday. You may not say it, but you show it."

Logan goes quiet. "How?"

"You always have my favorite kind of tea ready in the morning. You let me bounce ideas off off you and point out any too fantastical points to my fantasies. You keep me tethered to the ground, but still let me fly." Roman gently caresses Logan's hair. "You are kind and sweet and thoughtful, and you most certainly are good enough."

Logan let's out a shuddering sob. "I'm sorry... I wanted tonight it be prefect..."

"It is, because I have you. And, you are all I need."

Logan looks down at the mess on the table. "Dinner is ruined..."

"We could have dessert?"

"I kind of exploded dessert... You want ice cream?"

"While that sounds nice, I was thinking of a different kind of dessert." Roman's voice takes on a sensual tone of sex.

"Now? Even after I ruined everything?"

"You didn't ruin anything. I solemnly swear you didn't."

Logan pauses then presses up to kiss Roman. Roman wraps his arms around Logan's waist and kisses him back. There's no hurry to the kiss, no desperation. Just affection, acceptance, and appreciation, true love's kiss if one were inclined to that kind of fanciful phrasing.

"May I make love to you?" Roman asks softly.

Logan nods, "please."

Roman kisses the back of Logan's hand and leads him to his room. Candles light themselves and cast the room in soft, flickering light.

Roman slowly undress Logan, fingers gliding to untie his tie and open his buttons. He kisses Logan's neck and the logical Side goes weak. Roman lays Logan down in his bed and trails kisses down his chest.

He stops at the waistband of Logan's pants and gazes up at him, a fond smile on his lips.

"Please Roman," Logan sighs, threading his fingers through Roman's hair.

"As you wish." Roman unbuttons Logan's pants and Logan lifts his hips so Roman can remove his pants and boxers.

Roman's perfect lips wrap around the tip of Logan's cock and he moans like he's tasting the finest thing on earth. Logan gasps and his eyes flutter shut, his hand rest softly in Roman's hair.

Logan doesn't hear the bottle of lube being opened, but he definitely feels the cold gel when Roman presses a finger to his hole. Roman swirls his tongue over the head of Logan's cock in a way as to seem to be apologizing.

Roman sucks Logan off as he slowly works him open. Logan opens his eyes and the sight of Roman's mouth around him is almost enough for him to release right then. "Roman... please... need you"

Roman pulls off Logan's cock and kisses his thighs. He strokes his cock, slicking himself and growing to full hardness. His body covers Logan. Roman guides his cock into Logan.

Logan wraps his arms and legs around Roman, drawing him in closer. They fit perfectly.

Roman kisses Logan as they languidly make love. Roman's thrusts are slow and sweet. Their pleasure builds in gentle waves.

In what could have been minutes or hours, Logan's orgasm approaches. The only warning before he spills is the tightening of his limbs around Roman. Logan squeezes around Roman's cock and he releases inside him.

They stay joined, embracing and breathing each other in. Regretfully, Roman finally pulls out.

They don't speak, they don't need to. Roman snaps and their release is cleaned up. Roman pulls the blanket over them and they drift off in each other's arms.


	20. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 6: Analogical  
a. Despite all of Logan’s theoretical knowledge about sex he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Virgil is a little more experienced and finds Logan’s awkwardness endearing.

Overdramatic, almost theatrical sounding moans play from Logan's laptop. On the screen, two men are engaged in coitus. But, Logan isn't masturbating to the porn; he's taking notes. 

His pen scratches over his notepad. Logan is so focused on his 'studies' that he doesn't hear his bedroom door open. Virgil clears his throat. 

Logan panics a little and slams his laptop closed. "Virgil! I did not hear you enter!"

"Yeah," Virgil rubs the back of his neck, "I kinda guessed you hadn't."

Neither knows what to say.

"I can leave," Virgil says uncomfortably. "So, you can... You know... finish."

"I think I have gotten all the notes I need from this video," Logan remarks.

Virgil looks confused, "notes?"

Logan blushes a little and holds up the notepad filled in with his neat handwriting.

Virgil's shoulders relax. "You were taking notes. You weren't... Okay."

"I wasn't what?" Now Logan looks confused.

"You know... Getting off..."

"Masturbating!" Logan blushes even brighter.

"I mean, that's what most people do when they watch porn."

"I wasn't. I just," Logan's voice goes quiet, "I wanted to be... ready."

"Oh Lo," Virgil's voice is soft and he sits on Logan's bed. 

Logan rests his head on Virgil's shoulder. "I don't want to mess it up... I don't want it to be bad..."

"You won't. You can't." Virgil holds Logan's hand. "Even if it's not perfect, it couldn't ever be bad. Can I see what you were watching?"

Logan continues to blush as he reopens his laptop. The video resumes. Obscene moans play through the speakers.

"That guy?" Virgil stares at the man penetrating his co-star. "He looks... he looks a little like me."

"I... I may or may not have chosen this video because of his appearance..."

"That's... surprising sweet, Lo." The two continue to watch the screen. "Porn really isn't the best way to learn about sex; it's too fake for the most part."

Logan shrugs and can't seem to stop watching his computer. His senses are full of sexual sights and sounds and his boyfriend's scent, and his body reacts.

"Are you getting turned on Lo?" There is no judgment in Virgil's voice.

Logan hesitates then nods. "This wasn't happening before. I think are the variable that changed."

"Do you want me to go?"

No, I..." Logan chews on his lip. "I want you to stay. I think... I know... I'm ready."

"Are you sure? We can take things slow."

"I want you, Virgil. I'm more sure of that fact than I am in the theory of gravity."

Virgil smiles fondly and kisses the back of Logan's hand. "Okay."

Logan gets off the bed and puts his laptop on the desk with the notepad. His pen goes in a pen holder next to his little demi flag. Logan turns back to face Virgil. "Should I undress?"

"Can I do it? I want to be the one to do it."

Logan nods and walks back to the bed. Virgil sits on the edge and Logan sits next to him, facing him. Virgil cups Logan's cheek and kisses him. Logan follows Virgil's lead.

Pale fingers loosen the tie around Logan's neck. The smooth fabric slips on to the floor. Virgil slowly unbuttons Logan's shirt; he unwraps Logan like a present.

Logan is drunk on kisses. He curiously swipes his tongue over Virgil's lips. The anxious trait gladly opens his mouth and let's Logan explore at his leisure. A shiver of electricity tingles down Logan's spine as their tongues embrace.

Logan's shirt joins his tie on the floor. Virgil slowly guides him down on to his back. Logan grips Virgil's shirt. "Can... Can I see you?"

Virgil sheds his jacket and shirt. Logan runs his hands up and down Virgil's chest. "You're fitter than I thought," Logan says softly.

Virgil shrugs, "fight or flight." He slots himself between Logan's legs and continues kissing him.

Slowly Logan's arousal grows and his body tries rutting against Virgil. 

Virgil's hands rest at Logan's waistband. "Can I?"

Logan nods and lifts his hips. Virgil slides off Logan's pants. His cock strains in his boxers.

"Please Virgil," Logan begs, his voice barely above a whisper.

Virgil removes Logan's fonal piece of clothing. "You're so beautiful, Lo." Virgil admires Logan.

Logan blushes down to his chest.

Virgil reaches for a bottle of lube. The bottle clicks open and his slicks his fingers. Virgil kisses Logan again as one finger makes small circles around Logan's hole. Logan gasps from the cold. He slowly relaxes under Virgil's touch.

Virgil is so slow and careful in his preparation. Logan body is soft and pliant in Virgil's experienced hands.

"Please V" Logan breathes out.

Virgil pulls three fingers out of Logan, wipes them off, and slicks his cock. He presses his tip to Logan's virgin hole. The thought of taking something so pure sends heat coiling through Virgil's stomach. He slowly pushes in.

It's nothing like the porn. It's soft and slow, not harsh and erratic. They're bodies move in tandem, pushing and pulling, pulsing like a shared heart.

Virgil shifts and his cock brushes past Logan's prostate, making him moan and arch. Virgil tries to aim every thrust at the same spot to hear more of those delicious noises.

Virgil's thrust become faster as he gets closer to the edge. He wraps his fingers around Logan's cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Logan's vision goes white as he spills over Virgil's hand. He tightens around Virgil's cock and Virgil's cum spills deep inside Logan. 

While Logan comes down form his high of endorphins, Virgil pulls out and summons a damp cloth to wipe Logan clean. 

"Did I do good?" Logan asks in a tiny voice.

Virgil holds Logan close, "You did so good Lo."

Logan whimpers and buries his face in Virgil's chest. Virgil pulls a blanket over them as Logan drifts off in his arms.


	21. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's Week - Day 7: Polyamsanders (Intruloceit)  
c. Logan doesn’t quite understand his fascination with the two dark sides, Remus and Deceit, but he will let them order him about, he’ll do almost everything they ask of him and he enjoys it madly.

Logan really should have stopped working hours ago. His hand is cramped from writing, his back hurts from hunching over his desk, his eyes are dry, and a headache is threatening to beat its way into his head. But, there is so much work to be done.

"I thought I told you to stop working." A voice pierces the silence in Logan's room.

Logan looks up and his neck cracks. Deceit is standing in the doorway.

"I thought I had been clear. Did I not tell you to take a break?" Deceit's voice has a touch of danger to it and Logan finds he can't stop the submissive little voice in his head from getting louder.

"I need to keep working. There's too much. Too much to do. Too much to think," Logan is stuck inside his head..

"You need to kneel in front of me."

"But…"

"Kneel!" Deceit orders.

Logan drops his pen and scrambles out of his chair. He crawls on his hands and feet to Deceit and kneels before him.

"You disobeyed me." Deceit grabs a fistful of Logan's hair and pulls his head back. "You ignored my orders. Twice."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry."

Deceit snaps and in an instant Logan's clothes are gone and a cock ring is wrapped around the base of his cock. Logan whimpers. "Call for Remus," Deceit orders.

Logan mentally summons his other dom, who pops up behind him with a manic giggle. "Is someone in trouble!" Remus asks in a singsong voice.

Deceit steps around Logan into his room. Logan crawls after him.

"Hands and knees," Deceit commands, pointing to the middle of Logan's room. Logan knows what's going to happen, what his punishment is going to be, based off the positioned he's being ordered into. He presents his ass to Remus.

Remus giggles and starts prepping Logan's hole without hesitation. He's not gentle, Logan can take it. His fingers scissor inside Logan and quite brutally prod at his prostate.

Logan bites back his moans, "I'm sorry sir."

Deceit slaps Logan's cheek. "Did i say you could speak?"

Logan shakes his head.

"Do I need to shut you up?"

Logan looks up at his dom, desperation clear in his eyes. It's a desperation to be out of his mind, free of his thoughts. Logan nods.

Deceit undresses with a snap, only his gloves are left on. He forces one of his dicks down Logan's throat, the other brushes past his cheek.

Logan's eyes close as his thoughts start to dissolve. He relaxes his throat, taking in as much of Deceit's dick as he can.

Remus, the gremlin, wipes his fingers on Logan's bare back and flings off his clothes. He slicks his cock and pushes into Logan in one swift thrust. 

"Gonna make you filthy," Remus cackles. His hands grip Logan's hips and he fucks his sub without restraint.

Deceit, too, is not being gentle. If Logan needs a hard fucking to get out of his head, a hard fucking he will get. Deceit fucks Logan's throat, his dick going well past the logical Side's gag reflex. Logan chokes on Deceit's dick while the other smears precum all over his cheek.

Remus doesn't last long, he never does to be honest. He pulls out of Logan's abused hole at the last moment and cums over Logan's back and ass. Deceit cums a moment later, one dick spilling down Logan's throat and the other splattering his face with cum.

Logan's mind is blissfully empty. He whimpers and his cock, a desperate shade of purple, throbs.

"Should we let him cum?" Remus says, poking Logan's poor cock with a black painted nail.

Deceit hums and thinks. "I think he learned his lesson." Deceit snaps and the cock ring is gone. Remus strokes Logan's cock once, twice, three times and Logan spills, making a mess of Remus's hand.

Logan goes boneless and would have collapsed to the ground if Deceit hadn't caught him. "I've got you love." Deceit wipes Logan clean while Remus licks Logan's cum off his hand like it's brownie batter on a whisk.

"You did so good for us, baby. You took your punishment so good." Deceit carries Logan to bed and holds him. 

Remus crawls in with them, spooning Logan from behind. "You made us feel so good."

Logan lets the soothing praise soak into his quiet mind. He hums and cuddles closer into Deceit. 

He'll get overwhelmed again, that's just a given. But, Logan knows he'll always have his doms to quiet him down.


	22. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's Week - Day 1: Solo  
Patton can get away with getting himself off in a lot of risky places when he's doing his chores about the house, sometimes in the living room or kitchen but sometimes in the other's rooms when they're not there.

It's wrong. It's dirty and wrong. It's immoral. But, it feels so good.

Patton has gotten off in every room of the Mindscape, the thrill of possibly getting caught makes his release feel even better. But, what really thrills him the most is very not good.

The others each have their signature article of clothing. It had been an accident the first time; Patton had gotten off in the laundry room and grabbed the closest thing to clean up. It just so happened to be Roman's sash. After that, every time Patton saw Roman wear the red fabric, he felt a surge of possesivness and arousal.

Thus, began Patton's quest to claim the others. Roman's sash, Logan's tie, Deceit's gloves, even Remus's sash. But, one Side remained unclaimed.

Virgil never took his jacket off. Sure, Patton could mark something else, but nothing was a special as that jacket. Virgil always wore it. It never came off.

Until the day. 

My Chemical Romance announced their reunion.

Virgil had screeched into the common room in a completely different outfit. MCR shirt, Black Parade jacket, even darker makeup. 

Patton was happy Virgilas happy, but some part of the (not so) Moral Side's brain told him this was going to be his only chance. Patton suggested to Virgil that the emo should share the news with Thomas and the anxious Side hurried out.

Patton sinks down to Virgil's room.

It's dim and there are spider webs all over, but Patton is of just one mind.

He can't find the object of his search at first, and Patton fears Virgil will return before he can finish. 

Then, he sees it.

Black and purple. Sticking out from aa laundry basket.

Patton takes in a harsh breath. It's here. It's finally here. 

Patton snatches the jacket from the basket. His cock already aches in his pants. Patton pulls himself out and wraps the jacket around his cock.

Patton moans in ecstasy. It's soft and warm, and everything Patton had fantasized it would be. 

Patton's hand flies over his throbbing cock. The urgency and ticking clock only add to Patton's arousal.

_Claim him._

_Mark him._

_Own him_.

Patton's cum paints the black and purple fabric white.

Patton pants and pushes his glasses back up. He stares at Virgil's jacket with a satisfied grin on his face. He tucks his cock back into his pants and drops the jacket into the laundry basket.

"I'm sure the kiddo won't mind if I do his laundry."

He picks up the basket and leaves Virgil's room.


	23. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's Week - Day 2: Moceit  
b. Patton adores treating Deceit sweetly, kissing him all over and whispering the softest praises and love declarations. This flusters Deceit greatly and only makes Patton do it further.
> 
> Amab nonbinary Deceit, Dimitri is Deceit

Twinkiling fairy lights glimmer around Patton and Dimitri. The pair are sitting on Patton's bed, softly and slowly making out.

Patton pulls away from the kiss. "You're so beautiful, Dimi."

Dimitri blushes. One of their cheeks turns a cute shade of pink and the other flushes with a green tint. "I'm _am_," they say, not believing Patton.

Patton holds their hands. "You are. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing person I've ever known."

The deceptive Side casts their eyes down. "I am _not_ a liar."

"You can't help that, lovely. Just because you have to lie, that doesn't make you a liar. You don't lie to me, do you?"

"Yes. I tell you _lies_."

Patton easily deciphers Dimi's real meaning. "So, can you believe that I'm also telling you the truth?"

Dimitri is quiet a moment, then shakes their head, "_yes_..."

"Why not?"

Dimitri stays quiet.

"Baby?" Patton lifts Dimi's head gently. "If you can't believe my words can believe my actions?"

Dimi thinks a moment, then nods their head, "I can _not_ try."

Patton smiles and kisses Dimirti again. It's still soft, but there is a edge of something more desperate. Patton kisses Dimi's neck and the serpentine Side gasps. They told their head and Patton trails kisses down.

Patton slowly unwraps Dimitri like a Christmas present. Scales run down their body and they are so sensitive.

"You are beautiful Dimi," Patton breathes against Dimitri's skin. "Perfect and beautiful." 

Dimitri moans softly.

"Can I see you?" Patton asks softly, his hands resting on their waistband.

Dimitri's blushes down to their chest. "_No_..." they nod. "Please..."

Patton removes the last of Dimi's clothes. He undress as well. "May I make love to you?"

Dimitri nods, not wanting to moment to be broken by their lies.

Patton reaches for a bottle of lube. Patton doesn't draw too much attention to Dimitri's lower anatomy, knowing it sometimes makes his datemate feel dysphoric. He slowly circles a finger around Dimi's entrance.

Dimitri gasps and wraps their arms around Patton's shoulders.

Patton slowly fingers his partner, continuing to praise them and kiss at their neck.

"Please..." Dimi whispers. "I _don't_ need you... please..."

Pattons kisses Dimitri, "of course baby." He slicks himself and presses against Dimitri's entrance.

Dimi wraps themself around Patton, drawing him in closer. The pair move in tandem in a slow dance of passion.

Patton doesn't let up his praising as he makes love to Dimitri. Dimi moans, "I... I _hate_ you..." They desperately hope Patton understands what they're trying to say. "I _hate_ you."

"It's okay, baby. I love you, too. I love you so much."

Dimitri tightens around Patton, pulling him closer and pressing against him as they cum. Patton is not far behind, spilling inside his partner.

The pair stay joined, breathing each other in. Dimitri grumbles as the cum on their belly starts cooling. Patton pulls out and summons a warm, damp washcloth. He cleans Dimi up, kissing them softly.

Dimitri curls up in Patton's arms. "I _hate_ you," they murmur again.

Patton rubs his datemate's back. "I love you, too, beautiful." He pulls the blanket over both of them and they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's Week - Day 3: Dukality  
c. Surprisingly it’s not Remus who is the kinky one in his and Patton’s relationship, he enjoys watching and feeling Patton try out his kinks on him and introduce him to others.

"Daddy," Remus whimpers, laying naked in Patton's bed.

"Finsh your water baby," Patton says not even looking up from his book.

Remus whines, "gotta go potty, Daddy."

Patton looks at Remus. "I told you to drink your water."

Remus whimpers. This is the first time they're trying anything this kinky, Patton thought this would be something Remus would like, and Remus doesn't want to mess it up. He rolls over and the plastic mattress protector crinkles beneath him. He picks the glass of water up off of the bedside table with shaking fingers. He swallows down the last of the water.

"I'm done daddy."

Patton smirks and refills the glass. The sound of outing water is torture to Remus. His bladder bulges. Remus knows he's not allowed to touch himself, but if he doesn't grab his cock he'll burst right now.

Patton intercepts Remus's hand before he can touch himself. "Breaking the rules, baby?"

"N-No daddy... I'm sorry..." Remus's bladder is heavy and every little jostle sends another jolt of surprising pleasure down his cock. "Please daddy... gotta go..."

Patton hums and sets down his book. Remus perks up, thinking Patton will let him go to the bathroom. Instead, Patton plays with the plug he had stuffed in Remus's hole hours ago.

Remus moans and bucks his hips. A dribble of piss leaks from his cock.

Patton slaps Remus's thighs. "Stay still."

Remus whines and tries to stay still as Patton twists the plug inside him. Finally, Patton decides to end his torment. He pulls the plug out with a pop.

Remus whines, feeling empty now. "Daddy..."

"Patience baby." Patton undresses. He slots himself between Remus's legs. Patton's cock slides in easily to fill Remus.

The pressure of Patton's cock on Remus's bladder almost makes him let go right then, but Remus squeezes, trying not to piss himself yet.

Patton chuckles and snaps his hips. Remus whimpers as piss squirts on to his stomach. 

"How long do you think you can last?" Patton whispers into Remus's ear. He bites Remus's earlobe.

Remus whimpers, "last til you can daddy."

"You think so, baby?" Patton grins wickedly. "Lets see about that."

Patton sets a brutal pace. He pounds into Remus. Almost every thrust nails Remus's prostate and the darkly creative Side's eyes cross and drool runs down his chin.

Patton smirks and presses on the distended bulge of Remus's bladder. Remus's eyes fly up as a stream of piss escapes him, "daddy!" It definetly feels good. He scratches at Patton's back.

"You gonna last baby?" Patton teases.

The pleasure-pain of his full bladder makes Remus see stars. He shakes his head, tears brimming in his eyes.

Patton kisses Remus's neck and keeps thrusting. "Let go baby. If it hurts too much, let go. It's okay."

With permission given, Remus's bladder relaxes and he empties between his and Patton's stomachs. It's wet and hot, and seems to last forever.

The relief of letting go is immense for Remus and last dribbles of piss are followed thick ropes of cum.

Seeing Remus's relief and pleasure send Patton over the edge. He pulls out with a messy squelch and cums over Remus's wet stomach and cock.

Remus collapses down into the soaked sheets. Patton kisses wet and messy. They pull apart when they, regretfully, need to breathe.

"Bath time," Patton says. Remus whines, but let's Patton pick him up bridal-style. Patton carries him to the bathroom and fills the tub with warm water and bubbles. He kisses Remus's forehead, "I'll be back in a moment."

Patton returns to the bedroom and stripes the wet sheets off of the bed. He dridries the mattress protector, remakes the bed, and sends the piss-soaked sheets down to the laundry room.

Patton returns to Remus and slips into the tub behind him. Remus relaxes into Patton's chest. Patton happily washes Remus, kissing the back of his neck. Remus closes his eyes and melts under Patton's touch. 

They stay in the water even after they are both clean. Only when the water starts cooling does Patton make a noise to rouse Remus. Remus whines when Patton lifts him out of the water.

Patton wraps himself and Remus in clean towels. The pair stumble back to bed.

Remus throws his towel into the corner and flops into bed, crawling under the blankets. Patton gets in after and holds Remus, their chests pressed together.

"Wanna do that again," Remus mumbles into Patton's chest.

Patton smirks, "I knew you would like that. I know a whole bunch of other things you'll like, too."

Remus's cock twitches in anticipation.


End file.
